


Hypnotic

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Nero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty-talk, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Vergil, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Violence, alpha!Dante, i do not give a god damn shit, non-con, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 恶俗的家庭伦理剧。父慈子孝，兄弟和谐，叔侄快乐，五好家庭从你我做起。（？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP 主Dante/Vergil, 副Nero/Vergil, V/Vergil, V/Nero
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Dante Alpha!Nero Omega!Vergil 其实V是啥我没想好 PWP Mpreg NTR提及 乱伦 三观不存在 恶俗家庭伦理 non-con涉及 rape涉及 violence涉及 underage提及 hurt/Comfort mommy kink
> 
> 作者的话 看好警告，家庭伦理剧是我的最爱，谢谢  
> V是独立的人，靴靴  
> 我现在恨不得我一天有25h，我刚刚才把第一章写完，就恨不得写第二章，我想写NTR老但的NV呜呜  
> 父慈子孝，兄弟和谐，叔侄快乐，美好家庭从你我做起

“你今天去了哪里？”但丁抬眼随便看了眼从门口拖着湿漉漉身体回来的兄长，他已经预料到这一句问候如同石沉大海没有半点回复，最多回答他的只有外面轰鸣的雷声与淅沥的雨点声。

这一场雨来的太不及时，维吉尔甚至没有带伞出门。

维吉尔根本没有理会坐在餐桌台前吃着昨晚剩下，再次加热的披萨的男子，甚至都没有理会但丁接下来的恶俗调侃，他只是静静地从把门给关上。

今天无论是但丁抑或是维吉尔，都表现的太过于诡异，貌似这一场雨将两人往日的习惯冲刷的干干净净。

“你居然不好奇我为什么会出现在这里，真的是令人伤心，老哥。”但丁如同抱怨一般咂巴了一下嘴，维吉尔朝他虚弱的瞟了一眼，即便只有仓促的一个扭头，但丁依旧捕捉到了维吉尔不对劲的地方。

没有带伞，他的头发完全湿了，发胶没法完美的保持那一丝不苟的发型，吸取了雨水饱满的垂耷在额头上，他看起来有点莫名的可怜，就像是街头边流浪的母猫，可惜是那种你想要收养却只会换到其龇牙咧嘴的那种烈性品种。

甚至有过多的雨珠顺着鼻梁慢慢的滴落，每每随着维吉尔往前挪动一步，都会有湿漉漉的痕迹游走在木质地板。

诡异的是，但丁挑起了一边的眉毛，在这么冷的天气淋了雨，维吉尔的双颊却是病态的绯红，在有些惨白的皮肤上透着娇艳。

这似乎并不是一个好兆头，可是他知道现在这么上去过分的关怀会引来兄长愤怒的推开，即便如此，他依旧慢慢的用身体往后拖着椅子，摩擦着地板发出老长的吱嘎声。

“有什么好好奇的，被omega抛弃又不是一个罕见的事情。”维吉尔撇过眼淡淡的说道。

他其实并没有意料到今晚会在家里撞见风流的但丁，看了下袖子里的手表，按照平日，但丁不应该出现在家里，他应该出没在各大香甜妩媚的omega群中，享受着尽可能得到的极致快乐。

“你这么说，倒是不对了。老哥，”但丁一手狠狠的搂上了维吉尔的肩膀，“我这不是...”将身体主动热乎乎的贴在后者的身上，还没来得及继续说完他的话语，下一秒却被维吉尔略微慌张的推开到一边。

无法忽视的是，但丁发现他的眼里跳跃着恐惧的味道。

噢，但丁发现自己好像知道了什么。

他咧开嘴笑了起来，维吉尔现在整个人都僵硬在原地，就像是被猎人抓到把柄而进入假死状态的小动物一般；当但丁再一次凑上前想要嗅闻年长者身上被冰冷雨水掩盖的气味的时候，维吉尔再一次一把推开了男子的脸。

“这不关你事。”维吉尔略带嫌恶的说道，“先做好你自己。”

但丁却捕捉到冰冷湖面下隐藏的暗涌，他甚至怀疑维吉尔是故意不打伞的——对于他来说买一把伞又不是困难的事情，雨水的冲刷的确很好的洗去了大部分的气味，不过他还是小瞧alpha的嗅觉，尤其是他的弟弟但丁的嗅觉。

没有一丝可疑的信息素气味能逃过他的嗅觉。

“闻起来真年轻，真有品位呢，维吉尔。”这一次但丁并没有用那种有些调侃的腔调称呼维吉尔为“老哥”，他也不知道为什么心里燃起一阵久违而又可笑的情愫，到底是什么？

嫉妒吗，可是作为大情圣的他又在嫉妒维吉尔什么？他不过是一个普通的omega。

并且那分明是一个年轻alpha的气味。

准确的说，他盯着维吉尔关上卧室门的修长身影。

还有另外一种味道，但是是什么属性，太过于模糊，难以分辨。

 

 

热水暂时令维吉尔感觉到放松，他全身所有紧绷的肌肉在蒸腾的浴室里得到了极大的解脱，洗刷去雨水带来的冰冷，逐渐找回点做人应有的温度，他依旧没法从沉重的回忆当中抽身。

维吉尔盯着一旁的水漩涡，望着泡沫随着水流一起被卷入黑色的细小洞口里，他不知为何会联想到一些不好的事情，例如说久违的，生产带来的恐惧，还有协议书上突然放大的同意签名。

他不知道，甚至也不想去面对事实，能逃避的事情尽量去避免，以免给现在的生活惹上不可必要的麻烦。不过，现在所有过往的暂时躲过的梦魇再一次冒出。

维吉尔抬手，将水温调转到更冷的角度，水温过热会让他麻痹所有谨慎，丢掉理智，混沌的大脑没法很好的理顺所有事态背后的逻辑，他需要时刻都保持清醒的大脑。

热水带来的潮湿沉闷感就像是每几个月准时到来的热潮期一般。

维吉尔是一名omega，可惜他到了这个年龄仍旧没有标记的alpha，能爬上他床的alpha的数字能在两只手的手指数的清清楚楚。

倒不是说维吉尔是一名性冷淡的可怜虫，他只是单纯的不想要，或者只是简单的没有找到合适的。也许找到了合适的，却又碍着面子不愿意放低身位。

在独自熬过的漫长夜晚，他甚至想从书本诗集的白底黑字里找到问题的答案。

自古以来那么多伟人和哲学家，可惜没有一名能够很好地解答简单的欲望和复杂的爱情之间的关系。

他盯着水流顺着手掌纹路缓缓流下，只感到一阵麻木的酸涩，维吉尔在外人面前是聪明的代名词，从小更方面成绩优异的他一直是人们羡慕而又嫉妒的对象，就是这一名优异的omega，却病态的嫉妒着他的双胞胎弟弟，但丁。

聪明反被聪明误，而维吉尔正是太过于聪明，延伸出了自我折磨的纠结；在朦胧依稀的情欲之中过于苛求“情”和“欲”的比重分配，他渴望“情”的同时却又没法很好的把握“欲”，该死的自尊让他不愿意承认是“欲”在“情”之中占主导地位。

他不愿意承认出于“欲”的需求才产生久违的“情”。

维吉尔抿住了嘴唇，他伸手刚想要关掉莲蓬头，门突然开了。维吉尔没有锁门的习惯，因为这幢房子现在大多数时间下也只是他一个人在家，并且精通各种防身术的男子根本不惧怕任何一名alpha，故没有任何必要提防不存在的敌人。

“但丁，出去。”游走在思维边缘的维吉尔被开门声给拉了回来，他现在没有任何心情跟他的弟弟继续耍嘴皮子，也没有任何耐心去听但丁朝着他——就像是过夜的一次性床伴般——说着无趣的漂亮话。

但丁没有回复维吉尔的话，突然走到了维吉尔身旁，皱起眉头，伸手将水温调转到热水区。

维吉尔依旧在冷水的冲刷下，嘴唇冷的发白，头发可怜兮兮的全部落下，在外掌握大权的兄长在此刻是如此脆弱且不堪一击，他抬眼望了下但丁，往日凛冽的眉角似乎在无声的哀求着这名突然闯入者赶快出去，他急需一块自我舔伤的地方。

他看起来迷茫但是却又固执的不想求救。

这是但丁的第一感觉，但丁压根不在乎身上的衣物在莲蓬头下吸水变得潮湿丁只是无声的盯着全身赤裸的维吉尔，从他的脖颈一直往下，追寻着所有暧昧的情欲痕迹。

猎人的判断从来没有出现过失误。

维吉尔并没有打算去遮掩身上的痕迹，实在是太多且太繁杂，两手一时之间是无法遮盖住身上所有耻辱的存在，傥荡的任由但丁从头到尾盯看着他。

但是又何为耻辱，这不过是单纯的生理需求，但丁既然可以将过夜的床伴带回家里，那为何身为兄长身份的维吉尔在这方面得躲着但丁？

他又不是要吵闹着要立下贞洁碑牌的处子。

无视但丁的存在，维吉尔依旧若无其事的冲洗着身体，完美的展露出光洁脖颈上细密的亲吻，锁骨上的深粉咬痕，还有那仍旧隐隐作痛的齿印，已经轻微结痂，殷红的鲜血凝结成暗色的硬块，攀附在白皙的皮肤上凸显出狰狞的占有。

那是一名年轻且好胜的alpha，就像是年轻维吉尔的翻版。

即便腺体上没有直接的标记，但上面仍旧残留着大量alpha信息素的气息，这让但丁感觉到陌生，却又让他胸口就像是吸了过多水的海绵一般，沉重。

他伸手从后面紧紧地搂住了维吉尔，将脑袋搭靠在男子的肩头处，只感觉到体内的人因这个动作而僵硬住身体，但丁知道维吉尔不会推开他，并且坚信看似坚强的兄长需要这一点。

他们两人是同胎生的双子存在，拥抱永远是最为直接的连接，也是最为赤裸的心理相连，但丁黏糊的衣服粘在维吉尔的后背，他一手轻轻地搂住维吉尔的肩膀，另外一只手扣住男子的腰肢，两人在莲蓬头下默默地忍受过烫的水无情的冲刷。

“要做就快点做，但丁。”维吉尔过了很久才憋出这么一句话，他甚至没有转头去看但丁，低垂的眼睑闪烁着摇摆不定的踟躇，“我今天很累，如果你感到不尽兴，你大可以去找别人。别在我的身上浪费时间，不值得。”

“我只是担心老哥你不清理好会怀孕，要知道怀孕对于你来说没有什么好事。”但丁却说出了和心声完全相反的话语，其实alpha是尝试着试探这名男子内心深处的柔软处。

在维吉尔看不到的阴影面，这名绯闻缠身的心宽男子，此刻却不愿离开维吉尔，他的睫毛在水的激流下轻微颤抖着，就像是但丁颤抖的心尖，他不知道这么做是出于什么原因，貌似是一种本能的使然。

“过多的关心，但丁，”男子将搂在身上的手给放下，“我的避孕措施一直要做的比你好，谢谢。”途中手心轻微的擦过腹部让他突然一跳，如果不是但丁不合时宜的点到这件事——应该是无心的，维吉尔都快忘记之前的荒唐事情，微冷的指尖抚摸上平坦的腹部。

他都快忘了这里曾经有个生命的存在。

但丁并不知道，他什么都不懂，可这却又该死的很好。

维吉尔内心咒骂道，烦躁感瞬间笼罩在心头上，他握紧了垂在一边的手，想要转身去给但丁的俊脸来上狠狠地一拳，最好是能将但丁鼻子打出殷红的鼻血，让他知道什么叫做知足。

但是最后还是停留在原地，任由修剪整齐的指甲深深地刻在手心，留下暗红的印记。

“我可并不这么觉得，维吉尔，你甚至没有清理干净体内，即便你带了套。我并不想要你怀上外面那群混球的种。”但丁直接进入正题，他将维吉尔的双腿架起，后者在一身不满的低吟之中，可笑且熟练地圈上但丁的脖颈；但丁将兄长紧紧地贴在墙壁上，微冷的瓷砖让维吉尔倒吸一口冷气。

“说的貌似你的种又有多好一样，蠢货。”在激烈的亲吻中途维吉尔闷闷的挤出这几个单词，但丁的硬起毫不掩饰的顶在维吉尔的臀部中间，极富暗示性的上下蹭着；维吉尔像是报复一般抓扯着alpha的头发，相对应的，但丁夺取着男子的氧气，啃咬吮吸着饱满的下唇，舌头刮弄着男子口腔黏膜。

“我来这里又不是跟你耍嘴皮子的，老哥。”但丁在那个刹那并没有理解维吉尔话语背后的深刻含义，“你又怎么知道我的好不到哪里去？”他就像是一头失去了理智的野兽啃咬亲吻着维吉尔，在那些原有的痕迹上覆盖上一层新的，属于但丁的痕迹与气味。

维吉尔发出吃痛的声音，他甚至推开如同疯狗一般的但丁，在喘息的中途皱眉，热水让他又像是一名犹豫摇摆的女孩一般，不懂得完全拒绝alpha主动送上的好。

他还不够强，还不够能力去拒绝别人主动送上来的好。

“有些事情没必要，啧，没必要直接说出来。”但是维吉尔却又无法避免的兴奋，分身早已挺立，推开但丁的手此刻被后者咬在嘴里，灵活的舌头舔弄着年长者的指缝，酥麻感断然感染上维吉尔的心尖。

这不应该是兄弟之间的相处方式，他不想要跟但丁有太多关于“情”的羁绊，他倒是更期盼但丁单纯的将他当做泄欲的娼妓，就像是他对待曾有的任何一个omega一般。

“那就闭上你的嘴，维吉尔，有时候你真的很扫兴趣。”身后仍旧松软——这是维吉尔今天被别的alpha上过的最为明显的标记，双指撑开穴口还有粘稠的液体顺着手指流到但丁的掌心，这是omega分泌的体液还是精液？

但丁并不知道，他只是单纯的奢望维吉尔让那不知天高地厚的alpha戴上了避孕套。

“我都不知道今天操你的那些人是怎么忍过你这么恶毒的嘴，但是不得不承认，”他扶住硬的发疼的阴茎，没有任何过多的扩张，“你的嘴含住别人老二的技术还是一流的。”说着便直接操进了维吉尔的纤长的体内。

维吉尔发出一声哭腔，脑袋埋在但丁的怀里，颤抖着的后背与蜷缩的脚趾足够告诉alpha他是有多么的满足，他的体内一如既往的粘稠湿热，但丁感到一阵恍惚，他用鼻子顶弄着维吉尔的脖颈，乱下的碎发痒痒的。

他很烫，维吉尔的生理机制总是矛盾的有趣，在这种戏剧性的情况下维吉尔居然进入了热潮期，但丁舔了舔兄长脖颈上的伤口，迫使omega发出一声呢喃，如同被噩梦缠身好不容易惊醒的可怜鬼，紧紧地扣住怀里的alpha，维吉尔将多余的声音隐藏在哗啦的水声中。

肩膀上有温热的水流滑过，他不清楚维吉尔是否又哭了——在印象中，维吉尔的确很容易流泪，在无人关注的阴影里倔强的独自流泪，他总是咬着牙说着没有事不用你多管闲事；亦或那只是莲蓬头带来的错觉，谁让他们两人就站在浴室正中央。

“操你的，但丁。”维吉尔狠狠地咬上但丁的下嘴唇，就像是往日每一次做爱一般，犬牙咬破了alpha的嘴唇，疼痛和血腥味蔓延在两人之间蔓延开，体内的阴茎因此跳动胀大好几分。

但丁压抑住想要扭头去温柔的亲吻维吉尔的冲动，甚至往日的柔情在这瞬间消失的无影无踪，他狠狠地操干着这具身躯，感受着维吉尔体内的炙热与谄媚，听着维吉尔在他耳边发出甜腻低沉的呻吟，抓捏着维吉尔扁平的臀部还有结实的大腿——他在其他alpha面前应该也是这般放荡的模样。  
活像路边只需10美金就能操到内射的娼妓。

命运女神此刻一定在摇着脑袋嘲笑着浴室里的两人，他们做爱永远是这般如火一般的热烈，伴随着咒骂还有流血，与其说是情爱的互相施舍，倒不如说是互相的折磨，用性爱带来的快感作为筹码，用往日温情产生的情愫作为武器。

他们彼此不属于彼此，可却又不断被对方所羁绊。

双方都是对方鬼魅一般影子的存在，他们离不开对方的存在，可谁都不愿在这场情欲纠纷战场上第一个低下头颅，他们甚至会为了一些不必要的事情而大打出手，愚昧的守护着虚假的城池。

同病相怜的愚蠢兄弟两人。

 

 

 

门铃早就传达了来访者的不耐烦，但丁烦躁的一手撑住发涨的大脑，瞄了眼旁边依旧侧睡在怀里的维吉尔，后者睡得一脸惺忪，完全松懈下防备心的男子眉头平坦，头发早已被睡乱，十足缺乏安全感的男子总是喜欢侧着身体睡，如同向阳花一般去追寻有温度的怀抱。

维吉尔从来不会当着面，直接告诉但丁他并不介意但丁直接睡在他干净的床上。

但丁真的很喜欢此刻兄弟两人之间的温情，没有吵架也没有斗殴，只是宁静的淡然。他伸手将头发往旁边拨拢，惹来男子一阵睡意惺忪的呢喃，维吉尔没有任何理由不疲累，他才刚刚度过一个热潮期，当但丁将精液射入维吉尔体后，他累得整个人都趴在alpha的身上。

为此，但丁甚至感觉到愧疚，昨日他的确将维吉尔在很大程度上作为情感宣泄的可怜物，他并没有带上避孕套，反正他们之间应该也不需要这层浅薄又无用的东西。

不过外头的铃声并不允许兄弟两人拥有太多的安静共处时间，尖锐的划过静谧的宛若固态的空气，但丁无奈的从床上爬下，烦躁地拖沓着拖鞋慢悠悠地走到门口，路过客厅的时候他瞄了眼墙壁上挂着的钟表，现在已经快到下午一点。

“没有人教过你按一次门铃就够了吗？你这是在拆家吗混球。”但丁在开门见到外人的刹那，突然有种莫名的重叠感，甚至出现了一种幻觉，他觉得打开的不是门，而是一扇被封存的记忆镜子。

面前同样拥有银白色头发的男子在一瞬间和维吉尔是如此的相似。

他的眉角与深邃的眼睛活像是维吉尔的年幼化身，但他不羁的神情还有不耐烦的作风，却又莫名侧写着但丁的所有，在一刹那他陷入了短暂的混沌，他看到了读大学或者是高中的维吉尔，风华正茂。

短发的男子貌似没有意料到是但丁开门，他不可置信的眯着眼睛打量了下面前随意套着睡袍的alpha，“大叔，不好意思，想问一下，这里是维吉尔的家吗？”

有趣，直接称呼维吉尔的名字，而不是一贯的姓氏。

年少无知也是有可能的，但丁一手撑住门，上下继续打量着这名年轻人，他压根就没有打算过掩盖身上信息素的气味，但丁不由得皱起眉头，虽然年轻的自己也经常这么做，这的确是令人有点讨厌了。

但是他发现，这名alpha身上的味道跟昨天在维吉尔身上闻到的如此相似。

他打死都不会相信短发男子是来送牛奶的，更不会是送报纸的，没有得到但丁及时答复的男子已经不耐烦的挑起一边的眉毛，倒退了好几步看了看门牌之后又回到但丁的面前，两人开始了无形的眼神对峙，他注意到青年抱怀在胸前的手指开始烦躁的跳动节奏。

逗弄小狗到无趣，但丁耸了耸肩，“是的，这里是维吉尔·斯巴达的家，不过他还在睡觉。有什么事情需要我来转告的吗？”

“我不能进去？行吧大叔，就把这本书给他，并且告诉维吉尔是V给他的。谢谢了。”年轻男子探了下脑袋，收到来自但丁的拒绝，紧接着从身后的背包里拿出了一本黑色封面的书递给了男子，很厚的一本书，纯黑的封面在光线的照耀下轻微闪烁着一个字母，“V”。

V又是谁？

听起来够故作神秘，维吉尔怎么会跟这种街头小混混一样的孩子认识？

青年人用了点力度的拍了拍但丁极不情愿伸出来的手，“嘿，大叔，随便看别人的东西并不好，难道没有人教你？”

“行了，我只是好奇，小子，并不是所有人都像你这样没有人教。”但丁将书收了起来，依旧没有请面前男子入内的打算，两名alpha仍旧保持着原本的站姿一里一外站在维吉尔家门口互相上下打量着。

但丁的嗅觉不会出错，直觉也在不断告诉这名猎手，面前这名莫名给维吉尔送书的青年肯定跟维吉尔有千丝万缕的关系，还有那个活在对话里的“V”。

不仅仅是情欲与肉体的关系，更深层次的存在是但丁无法一时之间弄清楚的复杂。

“你叫啥，小子，要不然我咋跟我老哥说到底是哪个小鬼头找他。”

“尼禄，我叫尼禄，还有大叔，我不是小鬼头了，Okay？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 救救我，我打从粉墨回归mv首发之后，我就天天葬爱  
> 救救我——————————
> 
> 这篇是承上启下篇，过度过度

但丁做了一个很长的梦。

梦很冗长，就像是一名将死之人一般走马观花一样再次浏览了先前的所有。

但丁已经记不清具体的内容，但是他可以痛苦的记得梦境里不断内心挣扎的自我，就像是一颗掉入沼泽地的小石子，没有任何声息也没有任何外物的帮助，孤独的不断下陷到令人窒息的深层。

他还记得，所有梦境都离不开他的兄长，维吉尔。

真的是太过于诡异了，他很少做这种意味不明的梦境，也很少梦见维吉尔。

不管是小时候在幼稚园里保护他的维吉尔，还是长大后不断追求权力以扩张自身势力的维吉尔；不管是外表坚强甚至有些不近人情的维吉尔，还是晚上睡觉会不由自主寻求安全感而靠近他的的维吉尔，所有他过往接触过的一切如同突然喷发的火山一般，记忆如灼热的岩浆般卡在喉咙，吐不出来也咽不下去。

如果他现在相信那愚蠢的话，“你梦里的人其实也梦到你”，还来得及吗？

除了维吉尔之外，他还看到了一个柔软的孩子，这个男孩一直出现在但丁的梦里，贯穿他长达十几年的人生。

他不知道这个孩子是谁，又是从什么时候开始如同阴影一般伴随着他。这个孩子总是睁着那双澄澈的淡色瞳眸，远远地站在天平的另一边无声的控诉着但丁莫须有的罪行，他是在哭吗？但丁迷惑地盯着那模糊的光影。

突然意识到，全身带刺的孩子与维吉尔是如此的相像，可是但丁却又能清楚的意识到这个孩子并不是他的兄长，他又会是谁呢。

曾经尝试着追光跟上孩子的步伐，从暗处爬出来的孩童只是远远地盯着他，拔腿拐入了远远地角落，气喘吁吁地跟上男孩，却只看到一片血腥的红，那瘦小的身影不知躲藏在哪只断腿残手后。

他痛苦的呻吟了一句，将搭在肚子上的手给挪开，挣扎着坐了起来。

环顾了下四周，只感觉到有无数把锤子毫不留情的砸在脆弱的神经上，但丁甚至不知道自己现在到底处在何处，昏暗的灯光，厚重的窗帘，浓烈的香料气息，图样纷繁的地毯都不断加深他脑袋的疼痛程度。

昨晚应该是喝了不少的酒，男子瞄了眼地上的混乱与各样的酒瓶，他爬下了床从中抄起属于自己的衣物；扭头看了眼新的床伴，但丁暂时无法从冗杂混乱的现实和梦境中抽出真实的成分，他没法去思考昨天是如何跟这名beta滚到床上的。

不过，但丁可以苦笑着告诉自己，床上那家伙在某个角度还是有那么点像维吉尔，尤其是侧脸的某个角度，没有起伏的嘴角冷漠的勾出不容生人靠近的距离感，不过也就只是从外貌的某个角度而言罢了。

找了半天终于在沙发后面翻找到裤腿打折瘫软在地上的长裤，摸到了后面的手机，屏幕亮开，但丁发现除了委托人的信息和钱到账的通知之外，什么都没有。

都多大了，他居然还奢望维吉尔能关心下他。

看来是宿醉和梦境给他带来了致命幻觉感。

床伴貌似感觉到身旁人的消失，从松软的床上爬了起来，眯开眼睛盯着旁边抽着烟的但丁，“噢，早上好，对了，你的枪昨天好像丢在外面的客厅里了，麻烦得让你自己去找了。”

“……”但丁没有说话，他只是无言的站起身，作为对他的一个回答。

已经穿好衣物的但丁闻了闻身上残留的味道，还不算太过于糟糕，如果床上的不是beta而是一名omega的话，现在他可能还要头疼怎么消散那股恼人的信息素气味。

大部分omega的信息素就像是某种类型的酒，刚开始入口浓郁香甜，但是最后会化作为无尽的苦涩，过于馥郁的香味会让人抵触，腐烂的香气。

床上的男子撑住一边的脸，时不时打几个呵欠，在但丁即将要跨步离开卧室的刹那，突然叫住了这名颇为神秘的男子。

“我叫亚历山大，先生，能留下你的联系方式吗，说不定我们日后还能继续。”亚历山大笑着说到，他的眼睛一直没有从但丁身上的肌肉挪开，最后带有暗示性的将视线停留在但丁的胯部，想必昨晚这名alpha肯定给这名beta留下了深刻的印象。

“名字又不重要，如果你想要来找我的话，你到可以来我的事务所找我。”但丁朝着他笑了笑，其实alpha不过来这里只是执行任务罢了，并没有想过要从一段莫名的猎艳发展为一段真挚的情感故事。

转念一想，不过多一个床伴似乎也没有任何的坏处。

抽出一张名片随意放在了一旁的桌子上，用玻璃杯轻轻地压上，但丁走出了房间的刹那，迎接上了走廊上大面积的阳光，灿烂且猝不及防，晃眼的让他下意识再一次半眯起眼睛。

 

 

 

再一次见到尼禄的时候，但丁有那么瞬间怀疑他们两个的角色是不是颠倒了。

他的钥匙还没来得及插入维吉尔家门的钥匙孔里，突然门就被直接从里面打开。

抬眼就看到了尼禄手里提着一袋垃圾，似乎还在跟后面的人说着什么，意识到面前堵住的阴影，见到但丁之后男孩露出了一个笑容，一个像是某种耀武扬威的笑容。

他站在高台阶，扬起脑袋的刹那，但丁能从下清楚的看到尼禄脖子上准备淡去的吻痕，就像是加在牛奶里的草莓糖浆一般，隐隐的，却又有种无形的暧昧。

这无法不让这名年长的alpha将他跟维吉尔联系在一起。

但丁有那么一刹那觉得是不是走错什么房门了，但是这里的确就是维吉尔的宅子，熟悉的装潢，特有的维吉尔品味，只是这座房子里出现的人物跟他最先预想的有太大的差别。

他原本以为维吉尔会和往日一样一个人在家。

“大叔，没想到你今天居然来了？我还以为再也见不到你了，除了感恩节。”尼禄朝他眨了眨眼之后就侧着身从但丁旁边过去了，但丁远远地望着青年熟练地走到附近的垃圾桶里。

但丁往后看了看尼禄，打开手机确认了下现在时间与日期，恍惚间觉得可能是另外一个没有尽头的梦境罢了。他不知道为什么会在这里再一次遇到尼禄，在维吉尔的家门口，两次了。

犹豫了一小会，但丁还是走进了房门，路过鞋柜的时候他不由得盯着那几双从未见过的鞋子。

往客厅里走，落入眼帘的就是沙发上的两个人，维吉尔坐在中间较长的沙发上，旁边的单独沙发椅上是一名黑发青年，他的头发微卷，他们俩貌似都没听到但丁进来一般。

这真的是太过于诡异了，这是但丁最为直接的想法，他甚至有点不自在，尤其是他还看到了从面前跑过去的一只鹦鹉，浑身是鲜艳的蓝色，他从未见过这种品种的家伙。

“老哥，我来蹭饭了，最近穷的要死，那个任务给的奖赏少的我都不够交水电费。”当然是骗维吉尔的，他只不过是需要一点理由来踏入这栋房子。

但丁一屁股坐在了维吉尔旁边，刚想要搂住这名omega，在意料之中，他被维吉尔一手推开了凑过来的面庞。

“停下，但丁，你现在问起来就像是变质了的奶酪。”维吉尔的眼睛都没有从手中的文件上移开，貌似弟弟的突然到来他已经算到了一般。

过了几秒后才慢慢地放下手中的文件，扭过头瞟了一眼在旁边仰着脑袋玩手机的但丁，“你今天没有人约？稀奇。你居然还会有揭不开锅的日子。”

“这种日子多得很，你这种类似的言辞说的不腻吗？并且，看来你对我的关注度还不够啊，老哥。”但丁抬头朝着维吉尔笑了下，继续专注于手机消息的回复。

本来就没打算继续话题的维吉尔也没有说什么，他耸了耸肩继续靠在沙发上读新的一份报纸，可是但丁捕捉到其不自然的扯了扯高领衣物的小动作。

alpha想都不用想都能猜得出来到底是怎么回事，维吉尔现在闻起来就像是一个浪货，一个穿的比深闺处女还要严谨的婊子，除了他自己信息素的气味还糅杂了其他的味道，熟悉的味道。

怎么，他眯着眼睛上下打量着兄长，现在想要揪住维吉尔柔软的头发问问他，在自己不在的这个星期里，另外两个家伙操你操的舒服吗？

假若是平日，被推开之后但丁不过就是大笑着继续话题，这种相处模式他再熟悉不过了。

可是现在不是了，他压根没有继续开玩笑的冲动，甚至有点烦躁，感觉维吉尔依旧还有其他什么在瞒着他，并且但丁敢打赌，这些事情肯定是跟一个字赤裸的挂上钩，那就是“性”。

他当时就不应该那么听话的将那本诗集交给维吉尔，应该趁着维吉尔不知道的情况下，抢先看看里面藏着什么“好东西”。

维吉尔没有什么他不知道的，但丁敲打着键盘回复着手机信息时候想到，他聪明的哥哥并不知道在暗处一直有双眼睛盯着他的一举一动，貌似维吉尔也不稀罕这种偷摸的行为。

最开始的时候，但丁这么做只是出于单纯的恶作剧，无时无刻关注他的哥哥看看其有没有什么丢人的时刻，好方便日后嘲笑罢了，他毕竟是需要一点小筹码。

原计划只是观察三个月，那是很久以前的事情了，古老的就像是图书管理页面泛黄脆弱的藏书一般，他没有想过这种病态的关注居然会持续长达几十年的时间。

到现在的但丁都不知道为什么要这么做，明明他和维吉尔早就不是一条线上的点了，可但丁却总是想要制造一些可以让他们有所交集的“偶然事件”。

没有记错的话，最近应该是维吉尔的热潮期。

就和往日一样，他总是借着五花八门的蹩脚借口暂时留住在维吉尔的房子里，光明正大的跟那自尊心强大的omega一起度过甜蜜而又烦人的热潮期。

他还是挺喜欢被热潮期折磨之下短暂抛弃理智的维吉尔，在alpha信息素的迷惑与情欲的侵蚀下，维吉尔可以脱去对外人刻意伪装的清高外壳，大张着腿妩媚着眸子主动扶住alpha粗大的阴茎一屁股满满的坐下去。

没有alpha伴侣的omega一个人度过热潮期并不容易，尤其是维吉尔和他一样年龄都不算小了，再加上维吉尔这个人总是喜欢最为直接与本能的欲望压抑住，喜欢借助于抑制剂，他貌似过分依赖这些化学药剂调配而成的药物。

但丁没有记错的话，维吉尔私人医生给他的报告并不乐观，omega的机制被药物摧毁的不成样子，曾经他还询问过维吉尔这么作践自己下去，难道不怕到时候要不了孩子吗，当时维吉尔没有说话，他只是朝着但丁勾起了一边的嘴角。

他没有读懂维吉尔那个笑容背后的含义。

这名omega每一次在但丁“好心相助”的时候会跟弟弟扭打成一团，并且嘶吼着告诉他只需要抑制剂就可以了，这个时候但丁会选择拿领带或者是什么东西堵住维吉尔的嘴，他们用的最多的就是维吉尔被爱液浸湿的内裤。

盯着维吉尔闪烁着愤怒火苗的冷蓝色眼睛颇有一番异样趣味，他只能发出呜呜的叫喊，踢蹬着那细搜的双腿总让但丁产生一种在强奸陌生人的恍惚快感，比起维吉尔的言语，但丁更加相信他敏感而又实诚的身体。

听到但丁平白无故的叹了口气，维吉尔疑惑地抬起了一边的眉毛，但是很快又恢复了往日冷漠的表情，心思谨慎的男子总觉得有什么不对劲，但是他却又说不出口，最后便作罢。

但丁不知道维吉尔到底要撑到什么时候，貌似他们兄弟两人战争爆发的临界点就是生理属性，每次出于身体健康的目的跟维吉尔争论，到后面都会变成变味的情感和欲望。

貌似和平交流是但丁与维吉尔永远做不到的事情，骨子里流淌的好动的血液貌似早就预示了两人的相处模式，年轻的时候甚至会为了今晚吃的是外卖披萨还是奶油蘑菇浓汤而大吵一架，上头的时候还会直接用拳头与暴力来证明观点，最后白色的蛋糕上滴染了殷红的血液。

这种病态的关系不知道什么时候又变了味，但丁总是理不清一些记忆的存案，例如说他到现在都不知道到底是什么时候跟维吉尔搞在一块的。

尤其是在父母死了之后来的更加凶猛，有段时间维吉尔甚至躲到了但丁没法跟踪的地下，他并不知道维吉尔到底历经了什么变故才会做出这般决定，懦夫，但丁不由得嘲笑道。

维吉尔到底是什么时候躲起来的？

貌似是一场该死的热潮期之后，那一场操蛋的热潮期里两人又做了什么？

但丁不太记得了，在他的脑海内深刻印下的全都是带有博弈成分的情欲，维吉尔尖锐的犬牙刺破嘴唇的疼痛感，脖颈腺体附近大动脉跳动的热感，白皙皮肤印下的青紫色痕迹，还有维吉尔那一双极力藏着泪水的眼睛。

他每次做爱都想要看到维吉尔脆弱不堪一击的模样，兄长低下高傲的头颅宛若是最为强劲的毒药，腐蚀了但丁所有的感觉，他每一次都想要在其脖颈上留下绝对的印记，但是却总是没有做到。

他和维吉尔的这般算是爱吗？

但丁不知道，他敢肯定维吉尔也不知道。

他知道的唯有是维吉尔喜欢他的阴茎，起码他在情动的时候还尝试着摇摆腰肢，潮湿紧致的肠肉收缩着，引导但丁操入生殖腔里，也喜欢但丁给他的暂时性标记，起码那个带血的浅层牙印能让他身后的小洞停止流出过多甜美的汁液，他也喜欢但丁温热且带有安全感的怀抱，起码在睡梦中他是喜欢的。

而但丁到底喜欢维吉尔什么，准确的来说，他能在维吉尔身上得到什么好处比较妥当一点。

但丁决定放弃关于这个愚笨问题的思考，没有任何的意义他觉得。

他现在想要抽一根烟，去他妈的，只要双方没有一个人率先捅破这一张暧昧的薄层，其实这样子下去也挺好的，双方保持一定的距离感，没有过多的权力去干涉对方的生活。

过往维吉尔从来不过问他的私生活，那么相对应的，但丁像是无意一般扫过维吉尔手腕上的深红印记，他也没有兴趣过问维吉尔现在到底想要做什么。

他和维吉尔不一样，如果他想要泄欲的话，一堆更加可爱年轻的omega恨不得主动爬上他的床，外人都知道斯巴达次子是一名风流且多情的alpha，他和许多社会名流发生过关系，但是从来没有真正标记过一名oemga。

他和维吉尔简直就是操蛋的天造地设。

一名是至今没有alpha的omega，一名是至今没有omega的alpha。

但是现在不一样了。

太奇怪了，一直以孤僻著称的斯巴达长子的家里居然出现了另外两个人。

无论是尼禄还是黑发男子，都是但丁所不知道，也没有涉及过的人际交往范围，他们可以光明正大的住进这幢房子，夜幕降临的时候与维吉尔尽情分享肉欲带来的最纯粹的极致享受。

难不成是维吉尔发现了有人在暗中观察他，不过这种可能性也太低了，毕竟过往几十年的历史里他的兄长都没有发现过任何不对劲的地方，并且经验丰富的猎人对自身的手法也是颇为自信。

但丁眯起眼睛，或者是说这群人是主动私底下接触维吉尔，刻意避开了他，这么说的话，维吉尔应该也算是其中的共犯，并且很有可能维吉尔自己都不知道是什么时候被卷入到这场莫名的风波里。

到底是什么事情必须得绕开维吉尔最为亲密的弟弟，不用仔细想都让但丁觉得非常有趣。

空气中蔓延着咖啡豆的香气，还有红茶的淡然，烤箱里飘散着牛排的多汁，可惜的是这些食物的香气完全掩盖不住信息素的气味。

尤其是年轻好胜孩子的味道。

那名该死的小alpha的味道太过于明显了，宛若一只小狗到处留下属于自己的气味，但丁不由得笑了起来，他年轻的时候也是这样，恨不得让全天下的人都知道自我的特殊存在那般。

他比尼禄要差那么点，就是他没有如此不要命的在维吉尔身上留下如此浓郁的气味。

维吉尔啊维吉尔，难不成年纪大了还会把你的脾气棱角磨平？

但丁心里泛起一阵复杂的苦涩。

他可以清楚的知道尼禄是一名alpha，可是他却没法闻出沙发对面那名黑发男子的生理属性，是beta吗，或者同样的是一名omega，或者是一名弱性的alpha？

但丁并不清楚，因为关于他的气味实在是太过于薄弱，闻起来不在这场闹剧中央的男子却让但丁觉得，他才是这整件事情的中心人物。

相信只觉得男子默默地将这名面孔陌生的男子划入了日后调查的首选名单。

“你好，我叫V。”黑发男子突然将手中的书合上，那双有些缥缈的瞳眸在此刻毫不避讳的与但丁直视，一边的嘴角微微的上扬。

原来你就是V吗？

他不由得想起了前段日子跟尼禄在门口“对峙”的时光，但丁的确没有想到过有类似于神秘名字代码的人居然就是面前的存在，比起尼禄满身健康闪烁着青春气息的肌肉，V更像是街头里唱着反社会文化吸毒的小青年。

“我是但丁，维吉尔的弟弟。”在但丁说这句话的时候，从沙发后面跳出了一只黑色的猫咪，稳稳的落在了V的膝盖上，朝着但丁做出防备的姿势。

操蛋了，除了那只嘈舌的鹦鹉，居然还有一只猫？这是但丁第一反应。

V抱歉的笑了笑，他伸手挠了挠那只体型比普通猫咪还要放大倍数的黑猫，猫舒服的眯起亮黄色的眼睛，仍旧带有警备的盯着面前的男子，“我知道你是谁，但丁。”

“真的是奇怪了，你居然知道我是谁，可是我却不知道你是谁。不好意思，也许是我太有名了吧，”但丁心里一紧，表情没有太多的表露，他倚靠在沙发背上笑着挥了挥手，“我倒是很好奇你是从哪里知道我的，是从漂亮的女子嘴里还是听说过我大名鼎鼎的事务所，抱歉，如果涉及了什么不方便的事情，我先道个歉，诗人。”

“交不起水电费的事务所居然还能冠名大名鼎鼎？”维吉尔不由得插了句嘴，毫不留情的拆了但丁的台面，但是话语里隐着的笑意被但丁全部捕捉入耳。

他的心情听起来还不错。

“这么说就难过了，老哥，要知道来找我事务所请求我亲自处理事务的人多的去了，并不比你打理父亲集团和关系来的差。如果你有什么需要处理或者是调查的，大可以来找我，说不定会给你开个特殊通道，嗯哼？”维吉尔只是淡淡的瞄了一眼但丁，冷笑了一声，将弟弟说的话全都当做了耳旁风。

“外面可真太他吗的热了，我怀疑夏天要来了，操。等下，你们在聊什么？我可以加入吗？”尼禄回来之后就看到了三足鼎立的画面不由得好奇起来，刚想要坐在V的旁边却被黑发男子一把拉住了手臂，没来得及站稳的青年差点就掉入瘦弱男子的怀里。

兄弟两人都不知道V到底跟尼禄说了什么，维吉尔微皱着眉头刚想要教训尼禄满嘴跑火车的时候，V刚好松开了掐住尼禄的手，男孩站起来之后就直接转身抱着手机噔噔噔上楼了，貌似要加足马力逃离这个弥漫着淡然火药味的战场似的。

当然，临走时他还不忘瞟了一眼坐在维吉尔旁边的但丁。

维吉尔并不在意V跟尼禄说了什么，反正这种不明不白的，只有他们两人才能听明白的话维吉尔已经听得太多了，即便是他们两人直接说出来，维吉尔也不好奇。

他站了起来活动了下僵硬的脖颈，将手中的物品放好在茶几上，绕过但丁翘起的二郎腿，朝着厨房走去，只留下但丁和V在原地。

比起但丁，对面的男子更显得游刃有余，他那双慵懒的瞳眸上下毫不避讳的打量着但丁，不知道是光线的问题亦或是真的如此，他看起来像是在笑。

alpha内心清楚地明白一件事情，对面神秘莫测的家伙拥有着他所不知道的重要信息。

V很危险。

“但丁，”V身体微微前倾，双手交叠撑在下巴上，他眯着眼睛盯着面前刻意摆出不屑神情的但丁，像是坐在场外观看好戏的看客一般，

“你有读过《小王子》么，有句话是这么说的，’只有心灵才能洞察一切，最重要的事情，是眼睛看不见的’。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主写NV，V水仙，注意避雷啊，撒把土撒把土
> 
> 我简直是狗血剧的编剧我觉得（？

维吉尔感觉到全身酸痛，他甚至觉得自己是一颗被放入磨盘里研磨的黄豆，没有一处肌肉不再叫嚣着疼痛和酸涩。

尽管开了空调，他还是被热醒的，房间里一片昏暗，寂静的只能听到平稳的呼吸声，还有空调机转动的运转嗡嗡声。

身后不远处的闹钟再一次在床头柜上喧闹了起来，维吉尔正想扭头去看看现在到底是几点了，得到的却是闹钟被一拳头狠狠地拍到静音的躁动，剧烈的疼痛让这块电子用品不敢再说出一句话，维吉尔无言，倒是有点心疼闹钟比较多一点。

omega发出了一声低沉的嘟囔声，伸手抓了抓散乱的头发，挣扎着想要坐起身子以逃离背后紧贴的炙热感，他可不是什么毛绒松软的大型玩偶——维吉尔甚至怀疑尼禄是不是睡到流口水了；却发现青年粗壮有力的小手臂根本难以挪开。

盯着腹部上紧紧搂住的手，尼禄无意识表现出来的这一点让维吉尔莫名其妙的联想到了但丁，他的双胞胎弟弟从小跟他共床都是喜欢这般搂抱着他入睡，貌似怀里的omega是他心灵唯一的支撑点一般。

维吉尔最后还是决定等到尼禄醒来之后再来教育下所谓的后事处理，装着精液的避孕套不应该如此随意的丢在地上，即便是打了结也不应该，他皱着眉头不满的想到。

时间应该不早了，可是尼禄貌似还没从睡梦中醒来，他平稳的呼吸声从维吉尔身后有规律的传出，睡得蓬乱的头发磨蹭在男子赤裸的背后痒痒的。

欲要挪动身躯转过身揉一揉大型犬脑袋的时候，年长者能清楚的感知到尼禄软趴的阴茎磨蹭着他扁平的臀部，他突然想起来了昨夜尼禄扣住他的腰狠狠地闯入了生殖腔道想要进行深层标记，感谢避孕套——维吉尔头疼的想到，即便是再如此纵溺，也不代表他允许一个认识不到两个月的alpha直接射在他的体内进行深层标记。

尼禄有好几次睁着一双可怜兮兮的眼睛请求将避孕套摘下，即便处于性爱带来的快感漩涡里，维吉尔却能在这方面保持着可怕的冷静，他咬着牙告诉尼禄要么带上，要么就拔出去滚下床。最后能记住的就是尼禄过于细密且青涩的啃咬亲吻，其余就是混沌的黑暗梦境。

身体上已经干掉的体液十分不舒服的牵连在他与尼禄的下体接连处，整一个房间里还飘散着浅淡的情欲气息，维吉尔半眯起眼睛，他一时之间分不清楚这到底是三股信息素亦或是一股。

昨夜发生的所有一切在维吉尔大概地在疼痛的大脑内重新演示了一番，他的热潮期提前到来，这是非常奇怪的事情，维吉尔唯独热潮期来的是准时的。不同于往日的热潮，他渴望的不再是简单的被填满，如同跳落在土上的鱼，他所需要的是一种抚慰，足以让他窒息的安全感。

他需要alpha的信息素，这种感觉遥远却又熟悉，这让维吉尔身后冒起一阵寒意，他不知为何回想起过往如同过街老鼠一般躲躲藏藏的混账日子；V发现了他的不妥当，紧接着尼禄也加入了这场奇怪的性爱搏斗。

热潮期袭来的无助与恐慌，冰冷的手与黑色的指甲，闪着水光的眼睛与泛红的面颊，细密的喘息还有破碎的呻吟，维吉尔记不清楚详细的细节，他摸了摸干燥的面部，恍惚间还记得V舌头上舌钉划过的奇异触感，如同一条蠢蠢欲动的蛇。

乱性带来的羞耻延伸带来的烦躁感让维吉尔感觉到面部燃烧起一阵燥热，他还记得但丁吃完饭后临走时候那似笑非笑的面孔，貌似熟知他所有性格脾气的alpha在无声的嘲笑着他此刻的贪婪与放纵。

但丁没有任何资格嘲笑，维吉尔咬紧压根低声咒骂了一句。

他和无所拘束的alpha是有本质的区别，维吉尔当时真的应该抓着但丁的衣领质问他到底是什么意思，是不是想要吃一拳头亦或是什么。

维吉尔心虚的自我安慰道，他并不是为了熬过寂寞的夜晚才去寻找床伴，而是为了解决热潮期对于alpha信息素的渴求才会选择跟尼禄纠缠在一起，或者是跟V三人一起，他已经记不清楚了，如同喝酒断了片，维吉尔压根想不起来当时他到底是怎么就吻上了青涩男孩的唇，也回忆不起来他到底是如何用湿滑的舌头舔舐V骨节分明的手指。

他现在唯一知道的事情就是尼禄做足了避孕措施——虽然维吉尔在某种程度上并不需要。脖颈腺体处一阵疼痛，指尖能抚摸到结痂的硬块凸起，出于习惯，维吉尔还是闻了闻身上的气味，侥幸的发现没有丝毫的变化。

私人医生已经告诉他被标记亦或是怀孕已经是极小概率的事情，可是维吉尔还是要避免那个不幸的数字降临在自己头上，他已经没有过多的精力给这些类似的事情擦屁股了，他想了想，还是决定晚一点预约医生检查一下身体。

正当他纠结着是否要继续推开尼禄的时候，一直保持着沉默的V捧住了他的面部，他还记得V当时似笑非笑的嘴角，灵活的舌头探入了维吉尔炙热的口腔里，黑色的发丝扫动着男子的面庞带来一阵酥痒，过于细腻的亲吻让维吉尔再一次陷入到翻滚的情欲当中。

在睡醒后回忆床上的细节对于维吉尔而言一直是个挑战，他高傲的自尊不允许隔日清醒的他去承认昨夜表现出格的omega是他，可是，维吉尔咬住了下嘴唇希望细微疼痛能让他找回点日常的冷淡平静，他其实是喜欢这么做，他喜欢回忆起他人于性爱中对他施舍的粗暴。

他甚至有些说不清楚一些画面到底是臆想亦或是真实的发生，V舌尖金属舌钉在舔弄过omega敏感身躯的时候会让维吉尔湿的一塌糊涂——尤其是顶弄搓大维吉尔的乳孔之时，维吉尔抬眼看了看面前V平静的睡眼，不敢去询问V在昨夜的放纵是否说过要给他乳钉这句话。

假若打上乳钉的话，在他人掐上乳尖的时候传来的疼痛会是平日的几倍？

情色且大胆的想法让维吉尔身体抖了一下，年长者不由自主地低头盯着胸脯咬牙开始胡思乱想——没有人知道这名表面看起来性冷淡到极致的omega居然会有如此低下卑微的渴望。

胸脯下全都是还没来得及消掉的痕迹，维吉尔甚至怀疑昨晚是不是还把他的乳尖给咬破了，他现在都不知道该穿什么样的衣物出去会见他人比较好；再往下就是腹部，维吉尔的眼神逐渐暗沉，他不知道为何又想到了某些该被尘封抹杀的往事。

维吉尔并不害怕怀孕，反正也不可能再怀上了。

除了他的omega机能早就被损坏了大多之外，打从之前发生的意外之后，维吉尔一直有做相关的绝对性避孕措施，似乎有些过头了，此刻他的子宫已经是块死去的荒地，难以用丰富的养料孕育出新的生命。

反正曾经不该出现过的野草也死去了，维吉尔还记得名单上鲜明的死亡证明，除了冰冷的名字和短暂的怀抱开外，他对那名不该出现的孩子也没有什么好怀念的。

他只记得是个男孩，名字叫做福波斯，跟名字完全不相符合的是，这名小男孩完完全全就是派来折磨未成年母亲的维吉尔——皱巴巴的面孔，贪婪的嘴巴，与永远只会流出眼泪的淡色瞳眸。

实在是太过于崩溃与烦人了，当时年轻的维吉尔盯着怀里啃咬着他胸脯肉球只有这种想法。虽然维吉尔出生在有钱有权的家族里，但是他没法将这个肮脏的果实带回家，不仅仅是面子和自尊的问题，更加是因为他没有任何理由去解释福波斯到底是从哪里来的。

维吉尔到现在都没法想到很好的解决办法——除了将孩子以孤儿的身份登记在其有投资暂住的基金抚养会里开外，如果让他独自一个人去面对媒体的聚光灯和数不清的话筒，他都不知道是否能从抑郁里挺过，他惧怕强光，惧怕快门声响，惧怕报纸头版的大标题，惧怕所有人黏腻而又好奇的目光……

他其实不堪一击，脆弱的超乎所有人的想象。

福波斯已经死了，维吉尔时不时会告诉自己这个血淋淋的事实，在半夜惊醒的时候他还会想到福波斯那只小小的却又霸道的手，在他交给工作人员的时候紧紧地捏住母亲的大拇指。

其实维吉尔并不想要福波斯就这么死去，他不舍得这个孩子，当时年轻的维吉尔只是想等到那个孩子再大一点的时候，以别的名义将其领养回家，却没有想到，名誉和权力的牺牲品却是他的骨肉。

更可笑的是，维吉尔甚至不知道那名孩子是怎么死的。

最后得到的只有一个冰冷的电话，与白纸黑字的死亡证明。

维吉尔明白了，他不配做一个母亲，也不可能做一个母亲。

酸涩感宛若洪水一般吞噬了无言的维吉尔，让维吉尔的鼻尖猛地一酸。

 

 

“你醒了。”面前传来了V的声音，懒散却又性感的声音适合去唱诵一首大师誊写的漂亮诗词，维吉尔抬头才发现黑发男子已经醒了，现在正侧着身体与他直视。

三人用一种极度诡异的姿势一齐躺在这张平日过大的床上，夹在两人中间的维吉尔一时之间分不清楚搭在他腿上与纠缠在他脚上的到底是谁的。

“是的，但是我现在起不来了。”维吉尔叹了口气，尽量不去过度展示内心因为往事而起的巨大波澜，他一直都很擅长这个。

V突然笑了起来，貌似是看穿了维吉尔绝佳的人皮面具直达流血的内心，他的笑容总是能让维吉尔有种无缘由的恐慌感，omega总觉得V就是另外一个平行世界里相反的他。

他们两人就像是镜子内外的孪生子，尽管两人的气质在本质上天差地别，维吉尔的头发是少有的天生银白发，而V的是浓密且柔顺的黑发，黑白的照对宛若某种戏剧性的印证一般，不知为何，维吉尔一旦望向V澄澈的瞳眸他总觉得——V一定比他更为清楚他本人。

“不着急，今天反正没有什么事情可以做。”V再一次笑了起来，他支撑起上半身，在昏黑的环境下维吉尔仍旧可以依稀辨认出男子身上纷繁复杂的纹身，他突然扭过头俯身吻了吻维吉尔颤抖着眼睫毛，轻柔的力度宛若春风里摇摆着身躯的绒花。

“在我荒瘠的土地上你是最后的玫瑰。”V低声的说道，维吉尔知道这是聂鲁达笔尖下的一句话，没有太多的解释，盯着男子爬下床，维吉尔总觉得V在暗示着什么。

维吉尔认识尼禄其实也是拜V所赐，而他跟V认识也只是偶然，假若没有新诗集发布的签售会，V和维吉尔可能就像是两条不会汇聚在一块的孤独河流。

在诗集签售会上维吉尔犹豫了许久，还是紧紧地握上了男子颇为苍白的手。

认识V应该是他这一生诡异却又幸运的事情，从小到大，维吉尔是第一次能感觉到什么叫做心灵的应征，这跟双胞胎之间的默契是完全不一样的存在，V的所有让维吉尔第一眼就觉得莫名的归家与心安，即便他也让维吉尔久违的感到恐惧与慌乱。

他总能在V的身上找到想要的另外一个自我，不羡慕权力也不被欲望缠身，潇洒且无所顾忌。

没有任何东西能逃过V的眼睛，这是维吉尔从心里上提防V的首要原因，V知道维吉尔所有能知道的一切，包括维吉尔的身世亦或是工作利益关系——维吉尔甚至不确定V是否知道其实他跟但丁有外人所看不起的乱伦关系，可是，维吉尔却不知道V。

他曾经找过最好的私人侦探来调查这名黑发男子到底是什么来路，得到的却是一片空白，维吉尔在遇见V本人之前，他都不会相信世界上会有如此一个人存在。最开始他还试探过V是否是从事军火走私或者是毒品贩卖——对于维吉尔而言如果是的话就更好了，可是后面维吉尔依稀从尼禄不小心跑漏嘴的话语里大概知道，V不过是一家纹身店的老板而已。

 

 

姬莉叶的咖啡店里来了一名奇怪的客人。

这家咖啡厅坐落在这座城市的表交出，位置颇为偏僻且因为方向的问题，很多时候这家店给人感觉有点阴森，跟周围灰蒙的色彩没有过多的区别，阳光总是不能很好的完全照射进来与咖啡豆的香气引起共鸣。

这毫不起眼的咖啡厅却从来不缺少客人，热闹的时候这里会坐满各类人士，无论是商业经营亦或是黑帮人士——虽然后者总是来找妮蔻比较多，熟客总是会跟柜台后的姬莉叶点点头招招手。

现在店里的客人并不多，所以姬莉叶才有空主动将冰咖啡送了过去，她盯着托盘里晃动的液体，这是一种颇为奇怪的喝法，姬莉叶心里默默地想到，美式冰咖啡加了过多分量的奶油，她认为奶油特有的甜腻口感兴许会破坏掉美式咖啡原有的苦涩质感。

这是面向阳光的座位，在中午偏后的时候，过于暖洋的光彩就会毫不吝啬地烘烤着这一块区域，纯木的座位在白光下微烫松软，貌似拉开的同时能掐出一份优雅的淡香。

不过现在还是早上，只有细碎的阳光微妙的勾勒出在座男子的面容曲线，这是一张颇有诱惑力的面孔，而他身上穿着的红色夹克的确貌似有些过于的显眼，假若是在躁动不安的酒吧里，这名男子一定会是上等的抢手货。

她轻轻地将咖啡放到了在看报的陌生面孔之前，刚准备离开的时候却听到了男子猛地放下手里的纸张，彬彬有礼的问道，“你好，亲爱的女士，打扰了，其实我是来这边旅游的，我貌似有点儿迷路了，都怪该死的地图，我怎么都看不懂到底是怎么一回事。请问你可以帮我一下吗？”

真的是奇怪，姬莉叶将托盘放到了身前，如果要是来到这座城市旅游，也不应该会光临这边区域，到底是哪个愚蠢的人会推荐别人来这一地区旅游的？

她有些不安的眺望到不远处的一排排阴森巷子，外人兴许不知道，在白色斑马线开外的那头则是另外一个相反的世界，暴力与混乱是那块区域的标志，没有历经过枪支流血的孩子是没法很好的站住脚跟成长起来。

“噢，好的，我很乐意为你提供帮助，反正现在也不是很忙，”姬莉叶犹豫了一下还是决定向陌生男子伸出援助之手，她拉开了对面的椅子坐了下来，“我是这家咖啡厅的店主姬莉叶，假若日后你还有机会光临我们小店的话，在不太忙的时候我想我可以带你去附近有趣的地方转一转。其实，我并不推荐你在这附近待太久，你应该也听说了一些关于这个地区的事情。”

“是听说过一点，但是我感觉还好吧？也许是我没有经历过，不管了。无论如何真的是太好了，姬莉叶，没想到我今天居然走了运，听听，多么漂亮的名字，是上天给予你最好的礼物。”但丁吹了一个响亮的口哨，他笑了笑，从包里拿出了一份文件，摊开其中一面指着问道，“姬莉叶，我想问一下，请问你知道这个地方吗，我慕名来找却怎么也没找到，刚刚想问路人来着，谁知道他们看到我就像是看到鬼了一样跑的老快了。”

姬莉叶一眼就认出了面前的图片，虽然图片质量不高，甚至有些模糊不清，作为他们好友的姬莉叶不可能不知道这是属于V的一家纹身店，就在不远的角落里。

这也太奇怪了，姬莉叶半眯起眼睛半信半疑的打量着面前健壮的alpha，他怎么看都不像是这一块区域的人，姬莉叶尝试着从脑海里调动可能性的面孔，可仍旧没有结果，唯一能估摸到的就是尼禄——因为他们的面容有那么一丝相似，但却又不完全是。

这张照片又是从何而来的，姬莉叶真的很想要去询问手里资料的来源，要知道，认识V的人都明白他的脾气，就算是妮蔻也不敢去违背他的意愿，如果在在不争得其同意之前擅自拍下他那家独特小店的照片，一般都没有什么好结果，并且这个怎么看都像是偷拍的。

貌似是读出了beta眼里的防备与不解，但丁率先笑着指了指手中的打印纸，上面还有他昨晚亲手写下的“纹身攻略”，他可是做足了工作的，“噢，其实我没有说清楚，就是我想要在我的手臂上纹一个名字，你知道的，就是那种带有纪念意义的，但是我有怕疼，你可别笑话我，然后我就问朋友哪里纹身比较好，最后他给我推荐了这一家店。”

“没有想到尼禄居然没有给我准确的住址，我来到十字路口的时候就找不到了具体的方位了。臭小子，你知道这个小毛头有多过分吗，只要问多他几句就要跳起来咬我一样，”但丁脸不红心不跳的撒着谎，编写他与尼禄的友好关系网。

他当然才没有跟那个毛头小子有过多的关联，最多只是在吃饭的时候要他递过胡椒粉罢了，训练有素的赏金猎人时不时观赏着对面女子的表情变化——看来事态是朝着有利的方向发展，“都不知道怎么才能找到V，尼禄也是，他们两个最近好像也不太常能联络的上，真的是太苦恼了，再加上，哎，你看后面那群嬉皮士，我刚刚去问他们居然还被嘲笑了，说什么老头就别来了，小心被打断骨头回去买轮椅。”

其实我狠狠地揍了他们一顿，但丁喝了一口咖啡默默地想到，这块地方的青年人居然幼稚的仗着人多气盛想抢他的钱，真的是太过于愚笨，alpha都不需要释放出自身带有压制性的信息素都能很好的将其吓跑。

面前名为姬莉叶的年轻女子的手不安的抚摸着托盘的边缘，眉头微皱正在做激烈的心里斗争，最后女子往前靠了靠，压低了声音带有种试探性质的问道，“不好意思，先生，我不知道你叫做什么，请问你刚刚说的是尼禄吗？还有V。最近他们都没有怎么回来这边，我很抱歉，我其实也不知道他们两个到底去了哪里。对了，如果你再碰到他们的话，可以帮我转告一句吗，那些该死的混球仗着他不在又想来店里找我要保护费了。”

“美丽的女士，我很乐意给你提供相关的驱赶恶霸的服务，”但丁朝着姬莉叶比了一个wink，他并不害怕跟这群细皮嫩肉的孩子们打上一架，从包里摸出了一张虚假的事务所名片规规矩矩的放在了桌子上，“我们公司专门提供这些服务，无论是私人保镖还是普通的保安什么的我们都可以做。但是我现在还是很想去看看V的那家店，说不准，嘶，我觉得凭借V的脾气，说不定现在他有可能就在店里读书。”

“……”姬莉叶最后还是默默收下了但丁递过去的名片放到了围裙里，虽然她依旧不太相信面前胡子拉碴的陌生alpha，但是他似乎又是那种可以跟尼禄关系打成一片的男子，最后姬莉叶挤出一个笑容说道，“好吧，你说的也有道理。趁着现在我们先去看看吧，如果他不在的话我也没有办法了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续走向会特别特别狗血，感谢跟我聊了这个梗的老师  
> 我居然还记得这个坑，真的是皆大欢喜，嗯嗯嗯我要放鞭炮庆祝一下（？

“你到底怎么回事，今晚吃坏肚子了？”但丁好奇的打量着维吉尔苍白的面孔，他的兄长今天可以说是晚会的弄潮儿，穿着修身的黑色西装，流畅的线条勾勒出omega身材的姣好，现在这名omega正抚摸着腹部，半皱起的眉头足够描绘出其身体的不适。

但丁轻轻地抿了口香槟，用警告的意味扫视了周围不怀好意的alpha，释放出的淡淡alpha信息素足够让部分不自量力的家伙夹着尾巴赶快离开他们两人身边。

维吉尔只是冷冷地哼了一声作为不需要关心的回答，他一只手捂住腹部，另外一只手仍旧高傲地握着香槟杯，液面几乎没有大幅度的倾斜倒下，即便他的额头都冒出细密的汗珠，为了避免让周围对他们不怀好意甚至是虎视眈眈的家族抓住把柄，但丁半扶住维吉尔的肩膀离开了舞池。

两人来到了阳台，一扇落地的玻璃窗将宴会的热切与繁杂隔离开，偏热的浮躁夏风拂过两人，远远地能听到蝉鸣伴随着人造河流的淌水声，空气中不再是脂粉的浓厚，桑葚应该快熟了，但丁心里想到。

在半遮掩的厚重窗帘外，维吉尔整一个人都要趴在冰冷的栏杆上，双手紧紧地扣入西装外套里划出深刻的褶皱。因为反胃带来的呕吐，在环绕的胳膊下维吉尔发出了几声难以压抑的干呕声，可是维吉尔并没有多余的东西能让他从胃部挤出。

侧身观察维吉尔的但丁意识到事态的不对劲，他一只手抓住维吉尔的手臂强迫这名倔强的男子抬眼，维吉尔照做了，虽然他半皱着眉头打掉了但丁的手，问道，“你到底想要干嘛，看我的好戏吗，但丁？”

“冷静，维吉尔，”但丁一时之间找不到话语，“我被邀请也只是一个意外，在现在这种社会居然还有人会邀请斯巴达次子，真的是一个天真地笑话不是吗？哼哼，对了，维吉尔，你到底怎么一回事，你是吃坏了肚子吗，我看你一直都没有吃东西，现在你还想吐？”

维吉尔没有回答，歪了下脑袋盯着难得正装的但丁，他很少看到但丁将胡子剃的整整齐齐，还套上一身滑稽的西装，说句实在话，维吉尔半眯起眼睛陷入了短暂的恍惚，他不得不承认但丁这样有点迷人，不仅仅是出于omega对alpha的敬畏。

脾气一如既往的恶劣，维吉尔咧开一边的嘴角，喉咙深处翻滚的苦涩气味让他眼角有些泛酸，问道，“你又是怎么一回事，你是撞坏了脑子吗？”

“现在不是斗嘴的好时机，老哥，”但丁笑了下，“小心隔墙有耳。”

他已经注意到人群当中有不少人将好奇的目光毫不吝啬的投射在斯巴达兄弟两人身上，甚至有家伙带进来了违禁品——迷你的隐藏相机。他们都害怕与敬畏这个不仅仅是做走私的家族，斯巴达家族的势力在维吉尔的手下迎来了高峰，不仅仅在欧洲有极大的市场，现在美洲几乎都要被这张贪婪的大嘴吞下，加斯维拉斯的重头交易一般不会少得了斯巴达家族的徽章。

羡慕与嫉妒的人在下层眼巴巴地盯着维吉尔站在顶端，凭借着权力与势力将大块蛋糕塞下永不满足的胃部，想要将这个强大的人拉下神坛几乎是不可能的事情，虽然身份公开是一名没有alpha标记的oemga，但是却没有愚昧的alpha敢胆冲上前去对着这名冷血残暴的omega求爱，尖刀上跳舞的感觉并不是任何人都能消瘦的。

数不清有多少冲动的家伙死在维吉尔的枪支下，他们没有证据指控那些优秀的alpha是被维吉尔杀害的，因为他们连尸体都找不到，就像是其他得罪或者是背叛斯巴达家族的人，他们听说维吉尔本人还能精准地用不到十分钟的时间内将一个人的尸体分解干净。

政府和军方有不少人是维吉尔的线人，还有许多高官与斯巴达家族交好，只要他们底下贸易不要做得太过火，政府部门也是对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼，从中他们甚至还能获得不小的利润，这种双赢的交易没有哪个人是不愿意做的。

有些不懂家族势力的年轻人还想要从黑帮或者是地下交易崛起势力压垮维吉尔，这更好笑了，黑市和地下一些角落都是但丁的地盘，这名如同孤狼的alpha有许多人脉，无论是蕾蒂还是崔西，叱咤风云的能人都跟但丁有不小的关系，早期当过特种兵的但丁几乎精通每种武器的使用。

直到现在，还没有人有胆量在正面挑战但丁和维吉尔的势力。

最早能够跟斯巴达家族分庭抗礼的也就蒙德斯家族，就在前几年被但丁和维吉尔一明一暗给捅的再也无法翻身，等到记者和警察来到着火的宅邸，他们只看到了身首异处的蒙德斯身旁有两朵玫瑰，一蓝一红，兄弟两人极度猖狂地告知全世界所有人，这桩堪称21世纪豪门家族学案第一位的杀手是来自于哪对兄弟，又是来自于哪个曾经被侮辱到抬不起脑袋的家族。

斯巴达兄弟两人相辅相成，维吉尔在暗处打通但丁的势力掌控地盘，但丁同样的在暗处保护着维吉尔权力的触角延伸到更远更高的地方。除了但丁风流绯闻缠身，外人几乎很难找到多余的把柄抓住这两兄弟的脆弱，说着虚假恭维话语的人恨不得想要挑起兄弟两人之间的内讧——大家族之间不都会为了权力进行这些无聊的争斗吗？

让他们失望了，但丁很早就对权力失去兴趣，宁愿骑着心爱的机车横跨美国中央平原看日出日落，他爱上了其中一家酒吧里的可乐，他倒是挺乐意将自己那一份势力也让维吉尔掌管，这名没有安全感的oemga也许也只有权力势力与金钱能够抚慰了。

“过来，维吉尔，抱一个。”但丁伸出手朝着维吉尔露出带有痞气的微笑，没有及时得到来自于兄长的回应，他如同孩子一般嘟了嘟嘴吧，憋着声音委屈巴巴的说道，“老哥，演个戏你都不愿意陪着我吗，就只是抱抱而已，我保证我不会对你做出什么该死的事情，有摄像机对着我们，好吗？”

维吉尔被但丁耍宝的模样逗笑了，牵扯疲惫的面部肌肉露出一个发自内心的笑容，虽然很快就消失在夜色当中，他叹了口气，即便是现在，维吉尔仍旧没有办法拒绝来自于但丁的要求，无论多么的过分，他总是半皱着眉头接受。

他这是在作践自己，可身体总是要比脑子来的更为实诚，下一秒维吉尔紧紧地搂住了但丁的脖颈。

将脑袋靠在但丁的肩头上，几乎整一个人挂在但丁的身上，柔软温热的怀抱让维吉尔昏昏欲睡，偷偷地嗅闻着属于但丁的alpha信息素气味，却不甘被但丁发现——他害怕在alpha的面前露出蹩脚的把柄。

如同孩子躲在柜台下趁着母亲转过身偷吃刚刚煮好的饭菜一般，饥饿感从腹部传到全身，口干舌燥的维吉尔想要更多的满足，而不仅仅是来自于简单的怀抱，不过在还未成熟的季节过早采摘果实一般只会落得酸涩无法入口的糟糕结果，维吉尔收起了逐渐高涨的欲望。

但丁笑了，维吉尔的主动与黏人极大的满足了他空洞的欲望，过往几天发生的坏事带来的坏心情随即一扫而空，一股暖流从心底深处猛地占满了整整一颗跳动的鲜活心脏。

用手轻轻地拍打着维吉尔的背部，双手环抱上怀里身材稍微削瘦的omega，喷洒出的细微热气扫在维吉尔发红的耳根，他们和小时候没有太多的区别。。

这个姿势很奇怪，在一些阴谋家的眼里可能会把这些演变成某种奇怪却又有点传奇色彩的故事，凭空捏造的权力争夺之类的，可是现在维吉尔并不想去理会那么多，他的公关部门足够应付那些嘈舌的无用媒体。

过了很久，他盯着月亮环绕着朦胧的云雾移动了一分寸又一分寸，此刻维吉尔只想在但丁的怀里毫无防备的睡下，这段时间无论是工作山的差乱还是生活上的纷杂都让维吉尔大脑一片堵塞疼痛，他很久没法真正的意义上睡一个好觉，即便是药物也难以让他踏实。

在但丁的怀里，疲倦感姗姗来迟，混沌麻痹了维吉尔的防备与尊严，抿了下干涩的嘴唇，他不能就这么放下所有的防备，清楚的知道一瞬间的放纵可能会带来的是长达几十年的功亏一篑，拉扯着但丁西装的力度不由得加大，他必须得做出稍微的改变。

“但丁，问你个问题，你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”维吉尔的声音很轻，几乎要融在夜风的晃动中，低垂着眼睛不由得将反讽的笑意压在舌根。

他能清楚地感觉到怀里的alpha身体猛地一震。

“没有别的意思，我只是想着要培养一名接班人了，你也知道的，我们没法一直站在高台盯着家族。”

“这不像是你的作风，老哥，你不是说要紧紧地抓着权力直到死去吗？”但丁尝试着用轻快的口吻调动两人之间颇为尴尬的氛围，“如果非得说要一个继承人的话，维吉尔，你现在已经有合适的人选了吗？我并不相信那些过继或者是孤儿院里领养的家伙，他们说不定只是某棋盘上至关重要的棋子而已，你真的认真的？”

“笑话，你会觉得我真的会让那些愚笨的孩子来继承我吗？但丁，有点脑子，”两人的怀抱终于分开，香槟已经腾不出气泡，凭借着身高的优势，维吉尔低头盯着但丁冷笑了一声，恢复了往日的冷漠不可贴近，

“所以，你喜欢男孩还是女孩。单纯的，我可不想到时候你跑出来跟我说不满意，然后外面的媒体炒的满天飞，尽量减少不必要的讨论，我可不像你一样喜欢被镜头和话筒围绕在身边的感觉。”

“男孩还是女孩吗？”

夜色里的维吉尔让他看不清楚脸上的表情，朦胧柔和了兄长锐利的面部线条，总觉得维吉尔话里有话，倦怠的但丁不想要跟维吉尔在玩一些他兄长才会有兴趣追究下去的文字游戏，将头发往两边拨，朝着维吉尔露出一个玩味的笑容，

“只要是你的我都喜欢，这有什么区别吗，维吉尔，我们不是兄弟吗？”

“好了，我们在外边太久了，进去吧，我的帝王，不然明天头条要是又有我们两个的话，我可不希望来自于你私人秘书的电话打爆我事务所的电话，要知道它老的有时候听不清对方在吼什么东西。”但丁不想要跟维吉尔再深入这个危险却又迷人的话题，他到底在害怕，又在逃避着什么，但丁并不知道，和过往的每一次一样，他都不想要让自己的潜意识继续追踪下去，点到机制，这很好。

拉住维吉尔的腰肢将其半推进宴会里，“走吧，我们进去吧。”

“嗯。”维吉尔没有说多余的话语，默默地踏回光怪陆离的现实生活当中。

 

 

虽然知道住在维吉尔的家里有尼禄和V，可是邻近热潮期，带有某种侥幸心理的但丁还是来到了维吉尔的家门口，发现忘记带钥匙，也许是落在机车上了，但丁懒得回头拿出。

按了按门铃，回应着门铃并且打开门的还是尼禄那个毛头小子，貌似对于是但丁的到来而不是快递公司的到来感到非常的失落，他默默地拉开大门让但丁进来。

“我老哥呢，他该不会还在睡觉吧，今天好像不是周末？”但丁并不跟尼禄讲什么来客的礼仪，他可比尼禄在维吉尔的家里更有发言的权力，中午的太阳简直要把他给烤的焦香，拉开鞋柜发现属于他和维吉尔一起买的拖鞋却没有了踪影。

他的那双是红色的喷火恐龙，维吉尔的那双是蓝色水母，虽然维吉尔非常嫌弃这双鞋的幼稚，可是他却穿着这双拖鞋来回在房子里度过了许多时光，这双色彩鲜艳就是地摊货的拖鞋在维吉尔白皙的脚上，总让但丁感觉到意外与可爱。

刚想要起身去后面的鞋柜继续翻找，就看到尼禄的脚上穿着他的拖鞋，红色的恐龙脸上滑稽的表情似乎在嘲笑但丁，算了，但丁心里默默地想到，转头回去他一定要找个机会将这双拖鞋扔了。

这名私自用了别人东西的小家伙还疑惑地挑起一边眉毛盯着但丁，身上毫不掩饰的alpha信息素直接表达出对但丁突如来访的不悦与防备。不知道到底招惹了尼禄，青年这一系列的举动成功挑起了但丁的不满，刚想要动火，咬了咬牙觉得不值得，就没有再继续，随便从里面抽了一双客人用的黑色拖鞋穿在脚上。

“没有，维吉尔在整理一些事物上的问题，最近南非那边的军火出了些事情，你又不是不知道，老家伙。”尼禄耸了耸肩，他回到客厅的游戏机面前继续因为但丁来访而不得不暂停的游戏，他带上耳机，侧眼看了看但丁，犹豫了一会还是说道，“你是不是并没有跟维吉尔打招呼就来了，我没有看到来访名单上有预约，要知道他其实不是很喜欢意外的惊喜，我现在去跟他说一声比较好？”

“不用，小子，我就是过来吃个饭，然后我就会有多远滚多远，好吧，你真的是烦死人了，你今年五十吗？”但丁烦躁的揉了揉太阳穴，他今天只是想来看看维吉尔到底怎么样了——他还记得上次宴会维吉尔发白的面孔和紧抓的胃部，甚至但丁还带来了一个自认为绝佳的办法。

他当然听说了南非那个愚蠢的交接人引来了当地警方的注意力，如果搞不好的话那批货可能要被收缴的干干净净，还有一些所谓的正直官员的确也是难搞的料子。

这个不懂事情复杂性的小子——他朝着尼禄的背影翻了一个白眼——他可能真的除了能给维吉尔带来性生活上的抚慰之外什么都做不了，之前的资料显示尼禄并没有读过什么书，并且他也算得上是半个从黑帮血拼里跑出来的小毛头，跟姬莉叶的关系不错。

维吉尔到底是怎么回事，选择一个外人参与到日常生活中，还任由他干涉询问过多关于正式工作的事情。

“……”尼禄没有说话，顺着他的眼神，但丁知道他盯着维吉尔的书房，真的是一只护主的小狗，从尼禄的眼里但丁能清楚地读出他是真的不欢迎但丁的到来，尼禄到底是出于何种目的一直待在维吉尔的身边？

金钱吗？  
还是欲望?  
或者是，爱吗？

他不知道哪个才是正确答案，无论是哪个，维吉尔对尼禄动心也不是不可能的事情，但丁一直知道维吉尔其实缺爱的可怕，即便嘴硬的维吉尔不愿意承认，但丁总能从兄长的小动作里知道他依恋着alpha。

说不定随着年龄的增长，这种恐慌被不断的放大，以至于让维吉尔开始随便选择可能的货色。

挑起一边的眉毛想起了些事情，监察维吉尔生活的小小鸟从来没有停下过观察与记录的步伐，按照约定，他们每天晚上都会用稚嫩的声音跟但丁汇报他们今天的观察结果，尝试着用但丁感兴趣的细节换取他们想要的奖励，金钱亦或是毒品。

他将那些文件都烧掉了，盯着纸张在火苗的舔舐下变成灰烬，但丁当然知道这么做并不能让维吉尔和尼禄过密的交往也同样变成一阵瞬间消失的风，即便文件不存在，可是脑子却能清楚的记得尼禄和维吉尔出街吃冰淇淋，或者是一起购买食材的场景。

这所有的一切，但丁眼神暗了暗，在照片里属于尼禄的位置在之前是属于但丁的。

幼稚的行为让但丁后知后觉的感到可笑，抽着烟盯着烟圈飘散在半空中，让尼古丁和烟草抚慰发疼起皱的神经，对于维吉尔找到可以信任与托付的恋人，作为双胞胎弟弟的他难道不应该给予最为诚挚的祝福吗，为何他会感觉到如此的暴躁与烦闷，香烟燃烧干净，他却没有想明白。

再一次面对尼禄，但丁仍旧感觉胸口有一块巨大的石头堵塞住让他难以呼吸，上也不是下也不是，它们貌似长出许多触手疯狂抓弄着但丁的脆弱末端。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的信息素气味，属于维吉尔的气息里融杂着属于尼禄的气息，他们两人就算是在信息素上闻起来也是如此的般配与互补，但丁闻过许多次他与维吉尔结合的气味，跟尼禄与维吉尔结合相结合对比起来就是两个极端，他们两人闻起来就像是燃烧的酒瓶，恨不得要将暴力与性爱深深地掐入到对方最深的骨髓里。

也许维吉尔更加喜欢的就是温顺好调教的孩子，他需要一种掌控别人的快感，最后但丁烦躁地抓了抓头发，站了起来，与其在这种地方与不存在的敌人作斗争弄得心烦意乱，还不如去找点合适的乐子。

“行吧，那我现在去冰箱里那一瓶啤酒我就滚，嗯哼，小子，收收你的眼神，我们都知道我老哥是你的omega了啦，不用再那样看着我了，我只是来蹭个饭也要被骂，天啊，怎么说我也是维吉尔的弟弟好吧。”但丁拍了拍屁股，头也不回地朝着厨房走去，在弯腰拉开冰箱门，混杂着啤酒瓶碰撞的清脆响声，貌似听到了尼禄欲言又止发出的第一个音节。

算了，但丁的手触碰到冰冷的瓶身找回了不少往日的平静，心虚地转过身娴熟的拉出一份笑容问道，“混球，你要喝吗？我顺便给你带来一瓶？”

“嗯，呃，好吧，你随便。”得到尼禄模棱两可的回复，但丁耸了耸肩，将手里的啤酒用开瓶器打开了盖子，却在第三瓶的时候，心烦意乱的男子盯着器具撬开原型的瓶盖，麻木地盯着它一路滚到了远处，直到最后摇晃了几下完完整整地倒在了单人沙发底下。

叹了口气，但丁不是不知道这是属于维吉尔最为喜爱的沙发，他的双胞胎哥哥最喜欢坐在这里边喝着红茶边阅读最新的消息，一点都不想看到维吉尔因为一个愚笨的啤酒瓶盖而拔出阎魔刀跟他争吵的场景，但丁放下啤酒，半跪在沙发边上，朝着黑色的缝隙里伸出一只搜索的手。

等下，但丁探索瓶盖的进程猛地停了下来，他貌似在沙发底下摸到了一张纸，与其说是折叠在一起，但丁更觉得像是无用的废纸被心烦意乱的人糅在了一块，用愤怒作为辅助，可这明显不是一张单纯的草稿纸，从手上传来的触感能大概判断出材质，但丁咬了下下嘴唇，最后还是将这一团纸块从维吉尔的沙发椅上拉了出来。

这会是谁将这么重要的文件丢在维吉尔的沙发椅上，虽然说但丁知道最危险的地方就是最安全的，可是这肆意侵犯维吉尔领地的举动足够冒犯个人空间的权利，更何况那个人是维吉尔。

他犹豫了一会，去他的个人隐私保护权利，但丁从来都不觉得自己能够和善良亦或是光明这些褒义词挂上关联，维吉尔和他就是实打实的混蛋，可以为了满足自己私欲而不择手段的混账。

但丁背抵着沙发背部，小心翼翼的展开了那份纸团，原本吊儿郎当想要看好戏的表情随着字体的展开与融合而逐渐凝固在表层，他的瞳眸因为震惊而缩小颤动。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写狗血写的我好开心  
> 开始说教模式的维吉尔  
> 全线崩盘

“真的太感谢你们了，愿意牺牲你们宝贵的周末时间来孤儿院做志愿活动。”姬莉叶抱着一壶飘着热气的红茶朝着三人走去，一边将茶壶和曲奇摆好，一边按捺不住好奇的眼光打量着另一幅陌生的面孔，“冒昧问一句，请问您是维吉尔·斯巴达先生吗？感觉比电视上看到的要年轻多了，真的是太英俊。”

“是的，我是维吉尔，”拿起一块曲奇，斜眼看到一个小孩子从桌子边缘冒了出来，看着孩子那双闪烁着渴望神情的眼睛，维吉尔心里默默地叹了口气，将面前的一盘曲奇都拿了下来放到孩子的面前，任由其用脏兮兮的小手抓的满满的，“没有想到，在这里居然会有一家孤儿院。”

“因为那些该死的垃圾政客一直都不愿意关心这个城市郊区的问题，最早之前都是有资金赞助的，操，他妈的不知道从什么时候开始就撤资了，搞得现在我们都没法很好的保证这群孩子生活的基本供给。”尼禄控制不住咒骂了一声，注意到姬莉叶带有警告意味的笑容，猛地捂住刚才跑出不少脏话的嘴，“我又忘了，对不起，希望你们这些小混蛋们没有听到我说了啥。”

“没想到呢，这群孩子会那么喜欢你，”姬莉叶朝着维吉尔笑了笑，摸了摸旁边一个瘦弱女孩的脑袋，将其一把抱在怀里，“他们其实都很怕生的，一有什么风吹草动就会躲起来。也是的，这里的治安环境跟城市里别的地区比不了，要知道这里是治安最糟糕的地方，资金撤掉应该也是觉得这里会维持不久吧，他们都太天真了，总以为生活在这里的孩子日后都会成为秩序社会的扰乱者。”

维吉尔没有说话，他默默地打量着这个有些破旧的孤儿院，的确出乎这名处于社会高位omega的意料，这里有难闻的气味，劣质抑制剂的气味让维吉尔太阳穴神经不断地跳动着，好险一些药物喷剂压下了维吉尔身体的不适感。

这里很偏僻，在下车步行的时候，无所事事的街头青年甚至挑逗的朝着维吉尔吹响口哨，毫不避讳地用色情的眼光打量着这名还没有alpha标记的omega，维吉尔倒是习惯这些无趣的打量，反倒是尼禄一路上举着拳头威胁着周边蠢蠢欲动的alpha不要轻易上前，除非他们想要常常这名alpha的拳头。

经过全是污秽涂鸦墙壁小巷的时候，半皱起眉头想要质问V到底是不是和尼禄在一起开玩笑，直到他听到一声稚嫩的男声呼唤着尼禄和V的名字，维吉尔才看到躲在这块肮脏区域背后居然有一块纯净姣好的地方，十几个孩子洋溢着大大的小脸跑过来钻进了他们的怀里，将他们团团围住，欢快地尖叫着。

他犹豫了一会，在V理解的眼神里，站起身用一个蹩脚的理由暂时离开了人群，不好意思朝着旁边想要靠过来的小男孩笑了笑——虽然他本人也不清楚这个所谓的笑容是否能真正表达出内心的看法，V倒是直接用细瘦的手指安慰性质的捏了捏男孩儿肉乎乎的脸蛋，低垂着眼睑摇了摇脑袋，用一个莫测的微笑告诉孩子们现在不要去打扰这位陌生的叔叔。

“嗯？维吉尔去了哪里？他不会是到外面去了吧？”被妮蔻叫到一边回来没有看到维吉尔人影的尼禄好奇的问道，注意到姬莉叶的欲言又止，她今天打从见到尼禄和V就一直如此，尼禄好奇的凑上前去询问好友的情况，“怎么了，我感觉你今天看到维吉尔就很不舒服的样子，到底有什么不对劲的地方吗？”

“噢，没有，让你们担心了，可能只是最近咖啡厅的工作量有点大，让我有些顶不住而已。对了，你们不在的时候，又有几个alpha仗着属性的问题想要找我们收保护费，真的是太可恶了。感谢妮蔻的帮助成功击退了不少，可是我知道大门再不修的话，迟早是会倒下去的，到时候就没法阻拦那群疯子跑进来了。“姬莉叶笑了笑，她举起手中的茶杯，”维吉尔先生很好，他居然会答应和你们一起来这种破破烂烂的地方，真的没有想到在报纸上如此……如此可怕冷漠的人居然也会有如此温柔平静的一面，我是不是说太多了？”

V挑起一边的眉毛，默默地将手中的儿童画册翻到下一页，有趣的画师总会将充满童心的故事用大片的暖色调勾画出来，在这本画作上，兔子妈妈终于遇上了几天前赌气离家出走的小兔子，它们毛茸茸的抱在一块对着月亮互相说着对对方的爱意。

“他今天没有什么事情要忙，南非那边该肃清的也肃清干净了。不用太在意，姬莉叶，没有人是非黑即白的，维吉尔还是很乐意陪着这群孩子的。对了，你刚刚指的是门口的维修吗，那应该得花上不少的钱。”

“啊，你们在说那扇门啊，就像一个老年人一样吱吱嘎嘎的，都不能抗住几个身强力壮的alpha了，”妮蔻将嘴里的烟掐灭坐了下来，她拍了拍姬莉叶的肩膀说道，“其实让我来修理的话，能成功地省下来很大一部分人工的费用，可是材料的购买也需要钱，费用有点高，的确是一件很苦恼的事情，我可不想看到外面那群混蛋将手放在这群孩子的身上。”

“对了，V，我有点事情想要跟你说，方便跟我到一旁吗？”姬莉叶犹豫了好一会还是决定将前段时间发生的事情跟V聊一聊，在尼禄和V不在的时候，那位与维吉尔拥有高度相似面容的男子开门见山就说明了他是认识V和尼禄的，这实在是太过于奇怪了，在这块区域，这分明是一张完全陌生的面庞。

他好像叫做但丁，姬莉叶摸到了围裙里的名片，但丁的说辞很漂亮很完美，差点就晃过了姬莉叶的提防心，感谢路过的妮蔻注意到了其中的不妥，“噢，只是一点关于儿童书籍的问题，尼禄，不用麻烦你参加我们的讨论了，你坐下来陪陪孩子们，他们可想你了，是不是呀小可爱们？”

“呃，不，其实我要去找维吉尔，我也没打算加入你们的聊天，”尼禄耸了耸肩，V和姬莉叶那副严肃的面孔让尼禄也没有任何兴趣参加，环顾下四周都没有看到维吉尔高瘦的身影，不由得担心起来，“要知道在这种地方，一个没有标记的omega到处乱走并不是一件好事，再加上维吉尔最近身体……也不算特别好，呃，怎么说几乎昼夜颠倒的处理事务的确挺劳累的不是吗？”

“行啦，快点滚吧，臭小子，在这里啰啰嗦嗦的讲什么屁话呢，”妮蔻笑了笑，一巴掌打在尼禄的屁股上，“对了，该不会是你男朋友吧，嗯哼？是谁会让这个该死的毛头小子如此认真的上心呀，真的是太稀奇了，不是吗V？姬莉叶，你应该知道的吧，等会跟我聊一下他是一个什么样子的呗？”

“放屁！他才不是我的男朋友，我走了，你们慢慢聊。”

妮蔻大笑着盯着整一张脸炸红的维吉尔拔腿跑出了这个房间。

 

 

 

“你果然在这里，”尼禄走到坐在墙壁边缘的维吉尔身旁，他也说不出来为何冥冥之中感觉到维吉尔就会坐在这个遥远可是却有阳光照射的地方，夕阳大片的暖黄落在一身藏蓝色人影身上，“这里其实还不错吧，维吉尔。喏，这是一个孩子说要给你的，牛奶，草莓口味的。”

“挺好的，就是设备有点落后，消防问题不太合格，还有物资不太好，”维吉尔接过尼禄递过来的袋装牛奶，犹豫了一下，仿照尼禄的做法小心翼翼地咬破一个角，如同放学回家的孩子一般坐在墙头晃荡着双腿吮吸着牛奶，“但是这里很好，很温馨，虽然大环境很不尽人意，不过，孩子们的笑容的确很多。”

“嗯哼？我真的没有想到，你对孤儿院好像还蛮了解的嘛，是的，其实在这里的孩子都是周边的孤儿，姬莉叶把他们都带回来聚在了一起而已。在这个地方孤儿率可高了，好像整座城市的可怜孩子们都跑到了这个区域生活。”

“有一些是父母瘾君子嗑药被带走或者是死掉的，还有一些是流浪过来的，还有不少是被父母抛弃的，”尼禄眨了眨眼，尽量不要让笑容从脸上消失，“在这附近很多依靠贩卖身体换取生活资助的omega，他们也很可怜，被不认识的alpha操大了肚子之后，又没有钱更不忍心打掉，就把孩子生下来，生了就跟着别的alpha跑了。这种不负责任的omega真的是太多了。”

”还有一些是，你知道的，就像是电视剧里演的那样，抱着孩子放在孤儿院里然后就跑了的，这个街区里没有人认识放下孩子的混球到底是谁，这种不负责任的家长真的是令人感到头疼。既然没有能力，为什么要生下来让一个生命在这种混沌的世界里受罪呢？“朝着维吉尔笑了笑，尼禄抿了下嘴唇，不知不觉中将内心隐藏了许久的不解与愤懑在相识不到三个月的男子面前全盘而出，说出来的感觉让他感到某种解脱。

“这不一样的，尼禄，你没法一网将所有都打尽，每个人都有每个人的难言之隐，”维吉尔握住手中的袋装牛奶，手心的温度传递让液体变得温热，他不敢去看尼禄那双闪烁着隐隐水光的眼睛，只敢用手指拨弄着被咬的参差不齐的塑料口子。

“也许有些并不是故意要将孩子放到孤儿院的，尼禄，世界上有许多变量并不是一个人能够掌控的。也许前一秒你认为你做的计划完美无缺就差将其付诸于行动，可是下一秒也许就会变成一团糟，如同被打碎的镜子，怎么拼凑回去都会有无法挽回的裂痕。”

“啊——，其实我的意思也不是那样，唉，你和V总是一个模样，站在一个所谓的成年人才明白的平台上跟我说话。其实我也早就成年了啦，可我总让你觉得我是一个长不大的孩子，这种感觉真的很糟糕，维吉尔，我可不想在你的面前一直做一个孩子。”身旁的大男孩不由得笑了出来，他朝着维吉尔勉强地俏皮，凑上前去飞快的亲了一口维吉尔在阳光照耀下有些发红的面庞。

“我并不想一直做一个别人眼里长不大的孩子，我也许得找到正确的道路并且不断付诸于行动，正如你说的那样，即便下一秒变的面目全非，但是去他妈的，维吉尔，去他妈的。”

两人之间陷入了短暂的沉默，维吉尔好几次张了张嘴想要说些什么，可所有精心刻画过的词句都被维吉尔亲手压抑到喉咙深处，那个吻，蜻蜓点水一般掠过后却留下灼烧一般的疼痛，让维吉尔不由得捏紧了手下粗糙的砖石，他能隐隐感受到尼禄对他异样的情感，可是他真的有资格吗？

倒是尼禄一直淡然的喝着牛奶，腿在墙头上随意晃动着，盯着不远处树杈上的乌鸦，像是想到了什么一般，慢慢的说道，“也许这就是一个孤儿的弱势吧，我曾经看到一篇报道，上面说完整家庭长大的孩子总有一些心灵上的优势，不过其实也没关系，做一个孤儿也能遇到许多别人看不到的好玩东西。但是说不羡慕，其实也是假的，我还是挺羡慕有父母的孩子。”

“什么？”维吉尔差点要被牛奶给呛到，他轻微的咳嗽起来，尼禄贴心的拍拍他的背部，用关心的眼神打量着突然被呛到的omega，这怪不得维吉尔，的确没有意料到尼禄居然是一个孤儿，他最早在尼禄满嘴跑火车的是，总是半皱着眉头训斥着他不懂得家教，现在如此看来，每一句话里的每个单词，似乎是无形的利刃刺入尼禄那颗脆弱的心脏，“我很抱歉，尼禄，我并不是这个意思。真的很抱歉。”

“你又不用跟我道歉，维吉尔，你又没有做错什么，”尼禄倒是咧开嘴笑了起来，他嘟起嘴巴像是抱怨一般不甘的说道，“你对我已经很好了，要知道我之前都不会去想象跟你这种大人物有什么关系。我倒是想要去问一下我的爸妈，如果他们这两个混蛋还活着的话，为什么当初的时候不要我，他们如果真的觉得将孩子丢在孤儿院或者是赡养院里就能万事大吉的话，简直是太可笑了。”

“怎么说？我个人觉得，如果……如果个人真的没法抚育孩子的话，放到孤儿院其实是一个更好的选择，总比跟在父母身边遭受旁人的冷嘲热讽，或者是，一起经历经济困苦之类的要好多了不是吗？起码，虽然我不能说全天下所有的孤儿院也都是这样，但是起码在你们这里，这些孩子很开心，那种笑容是发自内心的，无法假装的。”

“说句实在话，维吉尔，也许你没有生过孩子，所以不知道什么叫做父母的感觉。并不是冒犯你的意思，你不要生气把我一脚踢下去，虽然说是这么说，我也没有生过孩子，”尼禄吐了吐舌头，望到维吉尔一脸惊讶的模样，控制不住内心的雀跃，再一次红着脸凑上前去亲吻男子沾有牛奶的嘴，淡淡的草莓香气。

“可是我和你不一样，我是一个孤儿，我会比你更有资格站在孤儿这个角度来回答这个问题。其实我最早的时候不是在这里生活的，我应该比那些被肢解抛弃的还要惨，唔，我是流浪到这边然后被捡回当地孤儿院里的，当时差点就要饿死在街头了。”

“流浪？你难不成有从孤儿院或者是寄养家庭里逃跑过？真的是符合你现在的性格啊，小子，”反应过来的维吉尔咳嗽了好几声，将内心翻滚的不合时宜的热感压抑下去，他真的很想要告诉尼禄，他并不是外界单纯报道认为的那般——维吉尔·斯巴达是一名没有标记alpha也没有生育过孩子的omega，但是他不可以将这些只属于个人的疼痛伤疤再一次当着外人的面前揭开，他没有这般勇气，一个不断告诉自己不怕死的男子其实害怕的不得了。

“我倒是之前有投资赞助过几家孤儿院和基金会，放心，我不是撤资你们这一家的那个混蛋。要不是你和V今天带我来这里，我都不知道这里有个孤儿院。如果我早些时候是选择将钱投在这里就好了，这才是真的需要帮助的地方，不过，我刚刚让我的秘书给这里赞助了点钱，不是很多，希望姬莉叶到时候不要拒绝我的好意。我之前做的决定实在是太过于愚笨了，这点是不能否认的。”

维吉尔咬了咬下嘴唇，年轻的他能知道这个地方就好了，用大量的金钱只是换来了至亲血肉死亡的官方证明，这实在是太可笑了，果然金钱还是世界上最靠不住的东西，如果将福波斯放在这里，是否会有另外一幅光景？

omega无言的盯着墙头下外翻的泥土，不远处还有孩子们先前用小手堆砌的小沙丘，这个地方荒僻且萧条，不过仔细一听却能听到孩子们铃铛一般清脆的笑声，如果，维吉尔抬眼盯着天边不断随着微风游走的云彩，福波斯要是没有仓促的死去的话，现在他应该跟尼禄差不多大了吧。

“也就是一颗老鼠屎坏了一锅粥，维吉尔，你也不用太过于自责什么的，其实没有必要。我也看过一些所谓的政府资助的高大上孤儿院，还不如姬莉叶现在这个来的有趣，他们只会给你们敷衍的事物安排，所有的一切都和医院没有什么区别，冷冰冰的，倒不如去医院最底层太平间里待着。”

尼禄犹豫了一下还是决定不把自己小时候跟修女吵架——原因是他被当地一个被政客直接赞助投资的孩子欺负了，最后半夜趁着系统漏洞修复的时刻翻墙跑出去的故事说出来，“所以现在，无论怎么说也得保住这个孤儿院，毕竟这是这些孩子最后的乐园了。我代替姬莉叶先感谢你，维吉尔，你这笔钱肯定会被用到需要的地方去，相信妮蔻和姬莉叶吧。”

“这没什么，不就是一点钱吗，比起孩子们的笑容，又有什么大不了的。”维吉尔顿了顿，挤出一个苦笑，反正尼禄只是一个外人，他不了解也不清楚维吉尔的生活与经历，恰好尼禄还是一名孤儿，也许他能更好地明白维吉尔内心的苦衷，思来想去，最后维吉尔还是决定将内心压抑了许久的心结在这种难得的背景下托出。

“尼禄，你真的不好奇—你真的不好奇你的亲生父母是谁吗？毕竟，你有那么多机会和时间可以去挖掘，找到真正的血缘所属地，不是吗？我之前之所以如此不同意你的看法，并不是说我觉得那些将孩子随便生下来丢在孤儿院的做法是对的，的确是不负责任，可是这么说也不是全是他们的错。”

“是因为，我有个特别好的朋友，他也是一名omega，出生在呃——俄罗斯比较传统的贵族家庭里，不过很可惜的是他前几年已经去世了，我就不说他的名字了，他也告诉我反正死去的人没有过多值得纪念的地方。当时因为某些事情他在不到17岁的时候就有了个孩子，因为他实在是太年轻，太幼稚了，一个未成年的omega觉得自己能够很好地将孩子抚养成人，于是他瞒着亲戚父母将孩子生了下来。”

“他很有钱，也很厉害，当时很多人都想着要将这个不知道什么叫做危险的臭小子给拉下荣誉的高台，等到怀上了孩子躲在地下等待着生育的时候，这个omega终于意识到什么叫做所谓的责任担当，那的确是一个不小的成长啊。无论是知道自己怀上孩子，还是最后生下来，全程除了签署了保密协议的医生和他自己之外，什么人都不知道，他也是一个人孤独的上病床，落寞的对待哇哇大哭的孩子。当然了，作为他的好朋友，我肯定也知道这件事情，要不然我怎么会如此了解所谓’孤儿’的父母到底是怎么想的？”

“我愚蠢的朋友虚构了一个假的身份，将孩子用别人的身份放到了当地一个很有名的慈善基金会支持的孤儿院里。因为同情和怜悯吧，我也给这个基金会投了很多钱，后面你也大概猜到结果了，我真的后悔得不得了，这简直是我做出最无知的判断，没有之一。”

“他把那个可怜的孩子放在孤儿院之后，时不时还是会拉着我去看望小男孩的，即便是远远地站着用一个投资者的身份打量这个地方，只要是能看到他的孩子，他也是十分满意的，悄悄地记录下孩子每一次见面的不同，他以前不喜欢写日记，但是有了孩子之后，他就像是一个小孩子一般将每次见面都精心记录在纸张上。这种空虚的满足感伴随着还有愧疚感，即便他生病快要死去的时候，他还一遍遍问我当时将这个孩子放在孤儿院这个决定是不是正确的。”

“可惜的是，所有计划并不是你说要怎么走就会怎么走的，也不是和所有的童话故事里那般，最开始他只是想要将孩子先放在孤儿院，等到男孩长大一点，他就用另外的身份将孩子给带回家里，放在自己的身边。可是，他的孩子在那所孤儿院里莫名其妙的死亡了。”

“没有任何原因，一个所谓的’意外事故’就将一条年轻的生命从世界上带走了，他得到的只有冷冰冰的一个数字和红色的盖章。再加上他用的是虚假身份将孩子放在孤儿院，他没法压迫相关的人员询问到底是怎么一回事，所有悲痛只有他一个人知道，一个人默默地承担，每天还要假装什么都没有发生一样淡然地处理日常不能在日常的琐碎。”  
“明明是从身上掉下来的一块肉，可是却只能跟别的东西一样轻飘飘的离开，对于他而言，那个突然莫名其妙死去的孩子也许不是一个数字就能笼统盖过的一切。也许这是让他生病的重大原因吧，每天都活在愧疚当中的确很让人心神不定。假如，尼禄，我只是说一个假如，我听说你是从最早的孤儿院里跑出来的，那么，”

“如果你的亲生父母也在找你呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是处处崩盘，互相迫害，狗血淋头

但丁轻轻点击手中的鼠标，尝试着在黑白的画面中找到更为准确的数据，这个摄像头的侵入并没有花费但丁太多时间，普通的电子防备对于蕾蒂而言是动动手指的事情罢了，幸运的是，这个看似不能运用的摄像头居然还储存着一个月前的影像。

熟练地移到下午四点左右，空无一人的小巷里出现了两个人，凭借着熟悉感，但丁能清楚地知道从那扇木门后面走出来的是他的双胞胎兄长，维吉尔，他是第二个出来的，而率先映入眼帘的是那位瘦弱的黑发纹身师，V。

维吉尔出来之后，两个人靠在一起不知道说了些什么，与其说是贴在一起商量什么，但丁反倒是觉得是在亲吻，毕竟没有人在日常讨论事物的时候会用两只手捧住对方的面颊，过于亲昵的动作是但丁对维吉尔过往的特权，这多多少少让但丁肚子里闷着不爽。

其实他也说不准，他们也许还说不定在用这个方式讨论诗词呢，毕竟V这个家伙的确太过于神秘莫测，调查了大半个月，除了知道他是在城市郊区的街头有一家只能预约才可进入的纹身店开外，但丁对他的了解还是浮于表面，他从哪里来，真正的工作是什么，是否跟深层网络有联系，以及他到底在这里隐藏势力多久，这都是但丁想知道却没有得到结果的。

过了一会，也就大约五六秒的样子，两个人从摄像头的范围内走出，能肉眼看出来的是，维吉尔走路稍微有点摇晃，注意到这一点的V站在街头处撑着手杖静静地等候着这名男子。

他们两人在这个街区做什么？

但丁等了很久都没有看到另外一个人的身影——尼禄，这个大男孩总是缠着维吉尔，即便是他的兄长去参加会议，尼禄都会在附近的正经店铺里边吃着甜品边等着维吉尔的出现。

将手中从小小鸟手中得到的文件与观察监控抄出的资料得到，维吉尔和V在一个月多前，两人经常进出这个角落的房间，但是除了V和维吉尔出入之外，他从别的镜头里都没法找到有其他第三人进入过这个奇怪房间的记录。

但丁又不是不知道这条巷子里都是做什么勾当的，只要夜幕降临直到星空密布的半夜，外头会有穿着光鲜亮丽浓妆艳抹的娼妓，无论是omega还是beta，只要花钱你都能找到你喜欢的款式，你的眼神只要在他们身上停留多那么一会，他们就会飞快地报出一个数字。

这里是有名的红灯区。

V与维吉尔出入红灯区又是出于一种什么目的，要知道维吉尔自身为一个omega，他都尽量避免参与买卖omega或者是omega卖淫事件当中——可是但丁并不忌讳，即便从中能捞到不少的油水。

他们来的也很没有规律，时间也不是固定的，看起来倒像是刚刚分化出来的毛头小子每天寻乐子那般，但丁的眼神暗了暗，不由得想起来了前段时间在维吉尔沙发下找到的医院验化单，那是一份怀孕确认表，他能想象得到维吉尔得到结果的时候是多么的愤怒，这对于高傲的他而言，无疑是一个可笑的否认。

但丁后面还是将报告塞了回来，假装什么事情都没有发生一般，随便打了个哈哈把啤酒递给了尼禄之后，几乎是仓皇而逃跑出了维吉尔的家里。他双手撑着膝盖，丝毫不在意过往的路人如何打量他的怪异行动，他感觉到名为背叛的手死死抓弄着他的呼吸。

按照上面给出的时间推算下，应该也大概是一个月前的时候，可是从监控里的画面中无论怎么看怎么想，维吉尔大部分空余时间都是消耗在V的身上，而不是现在天天在他身边摇着尾巴护主的尼禄。

这个区域的摄像头要不是破旧老怀，要不是没有，能找到这一个能运转的，并且还储存着大约前一个月的录影功能，但丁已经谢天谢地了，可是这提供的信息远远达不到他的要求。

维吉尔，一想到他omega兄长，但丁不由得叹了口气，烦躁感再一次抓住他的思维神经，将脸埋在双手营造的黑暗当中，他不知道为何到现在这种情况下依旧如此的关注维吉尔，明明他们两人本就没有关联，说的难听一点，在遇见V和尼禄之前，他和维吉尔不过是有规律性关系的炮友罢了。

无法遮掩的是，他的确过分关心维吉尔，并且不是出于单纯的好奇，他也说不清楚这种可笑的占有是什么一回事。

正漫无目的地随着思想四处飘散落脚，忽的，但丁听到事务所的门被推开了，他摆了摆手用闷闷的声音表示今天他们不打算营业，嘿，今天可是周六好吗？

来访者并没有识相离开这家破旧的事务所，靴子踩在老旧古木地板上的声音越发清晰，都不用多去思考辨认，但丁都能立马分清这是维吉尔，真的是说曹操曹操到，alpha挑起一边眉毛心里有点复杂，突然意识到桌面上乱七八糟的文件，如鲤鱼打挺一般坐起身体将所有东西胡乱的堆叠在一块，拉开旁边的抽屉发现已经被各种奇怪的玩具填满了，低声周骂了一句后将这些东西猛地塞到了屁股底下。

“嘿，老哥，别来无恙啊，是什么风，将你这种尊贵的大人往我这家小店里吹来？”他假装漫不经心，在点击视频右上角的关闭选项的时候，手指不由得疼痛抽搐了一下，这种像阴沟里的老鼠的做法什么时候才有一个头，换言而之，但丁得从什么时候开始才愿意将自己从维吉尔的身上解脱。

维吉尔只是淡淡的嗯了一句作为对但丁这句调皮话的回复，声音轻的宛若光熙中随着空气上下浮动的闪烁，逆着光，今日来访的维吉尔穿着一件过大的夹克外套，踩着一双靴子，低低地带着一顶灰黑色的帽子，这使得维吉尔看起来跟路边的普通人没有太多的区别。

这实在是太过于反常了，但丁斜眼看了下日期表，按照道理，今天维吉尔应该去参加日常的会议，跟一群想要分一杯羹的不怀好意打交道的人怎么会穿的如此随意，同时他还敢打赌，维吉尔甚至没有带上防身用的手枪。

噢，但丁猛地想起来了一件事，这种打扮怨不得维吉尔，他幽幽地想到，毕竟现在的确是以舒适为主，日常的西装虽然贴身，但怎么也会让维吉尔有种被束缚的不适感；不过转念一想，他也说不清楚尼禄到底用了多大的力气才说服这名固执的omega换上大众且不严谨的衣物，但怎么说呢，爱情总是伟大的，难道不是吗？

嘴里蔓延着若有若无的苦涩气味，他正想要起身走到维吉尔的身边，抬眼只看到维吉尔插着兜冷艳的盯着地板上零落的纸张，这是他昨天晚上的资料，关于维吉尔的资料。

alpha从来不怀疑维吉尔的阅读能力，在小的时候，但丁还停留在第一行尝试着不去看窗边那只蹦跳的黄鹂的时候，他就能听到维吉尔翻页的声音，后者总是会冷哼一声表示对但丁阅读能力的不屑。

维吉尔好看的眉头再一次锐利的皱在了一块，半眯着眼睛使得上下过长的银白色眼睫毛交叠在一块，如同水晶里的化学反应，很明显的是，读明白这些纸张上面的东西让维吉尔现在很不愉快，甚至可以谈的上是生气，原本弥漫在房间内的懒散和悠闲被低气压笼罩着，淡然的omega信息素在此刻变得尖锐。

糟糕了，这是一张关于监视维吉尔身体状态的单子，上面清楚地写到维吉尔体内胎儿的月份天数，一板一眼地标明着维吉尔每次就诊的时间，以及医生给出的相关建议，维吉尔什么都没有说，漠然的在洁白的纸张上留下一个浅淡的鞋印，表示他对这种做法的不满。

也是从这个时候开始，维吉尔才知道但丁原来一直都跟他的私人医生有联系，并且这名愚蠢的医师不知道怎么就被但丁的花言巧语迷惑了，居然将许诺书上保密的东西随便透露给但丁。

维吉尔咬着口腔内的软肉，决定回头就将这个不知道天高地厚的混球给暗地里除掉。

“你是在监视我吗，但丁，你又是出于何种目的这么做？”维吉尔甚至都没有将脑袋扭过去直视他的双胞胎弟弟，短短的吸了一口气，尝试着压低内心的颤抖与愤怒，他清楚地知道声线的飘忽会让人产生弱小的错觉，对双胞胎弟弟好不容易再一次树立的信任在此刻轰然倒地，维吉尔觉得自己就是个十足的蠢蛋。

在这种非常情况下，他不愿意跟但丁低下头颅表现出他对于这种背叛行为的受伤，飞快运转甚至要过载的大脑里将但丁这么做的可能性混沌的牵连在一块，尝试着快速得到所谓的答案，难不成但丁在这个时候想要抢占斯巴达事业的所有权吗？

这也不是说不通的，要不然但丁为何这段时日都躲着他，上一次维吉尔分明嗅闻到属于但丁信息素的气味，可是等到他穿上睡袍从卧室里走出，只看到尼禄抱歉的笑脸，都不用过多的询问维吉尔都知道但丁已经走了。即便是生意上出了问题，这名alpha都不像过往那般积极地给维吉尔献上一些好用的方法，再加上但丁居然同意跟他一起去参加无聊的家族宴会，这都太过于反常。

如果这么说的话，好像过往所有一切都能说的明白了，维吉尔只感觉到寒意从指尖传到全身上下，原来他们只是单纯的互相索取，只有维吉尔他还晕乎乎地觉得也许有挽留的余地，都怪怀孕带来的信息素紊乱，维吉尔只感到他的腹部一片疼痛。

“如果你是想要父亲事业的话，我可以给你，”无法相信了解他最多的但丁居然会为了金钱利益而做出如此低劣的事情，难不成但丁会对他肚子里的孩子出手吗？猛地突然庆幸当年是躲在地下室将孩子生下来，他突然一点都不后悔这么做。

维吉尔眨了眨眼，打从确认怀孕之后，他的确很难把控好最为真实的情感，肚子里的孩子貌似也感受到了来自于母体的情感大幅度波动，牵扯的疼痛让维吉尔只感觉到一阵反胃的抽搐，他扭过头，这一次他终于积累起勇气盯着但丁的面庞，恢复往日的不可靠近，一字一顿的说道，

“你想要的，我都可以给你，但没有必要搞这种肮脏低下的手段。”

“先不说这个，维吉尔，说的好像你又有多么不肮脏低下一般，”但丁耸了耸肩，一声笑意从嘴边流露出来，他清楚地知道这么做只会加大维吉尔的怒意，火上浇油让两人的关系重现冰点，可是他只要一想到维吉尔居然认为他是单纯地想要吞并财产而这么做的话，再加上其对待尼禄和V那种暧昧的眼神与举止无名的怒火吞卷但丁所有的理智，维吉尔都未曾告诉过他为何要将两个素不相识的人带回家，那么但丁也觉得自己没有必要跟维吉尔解释太多。

“你来我这里的目的是什么？等下，老哥，你是不是在害怕我会将你身上的孩子和新招来的alpha爆料出去？噢噢，你也知道这种事情可以卖给报社很多钱，不是吗？大家都想看到的事情还是发生了，真的是一个奇迹？”

“牛头不对马嘴，但丁，我真的想不明白你有什么资格这么说和这么做，”维吉尔咬着牙说道，他从来没有这么想过，无边的怒意让他忘记了不适感，“我要是肮脏低下的话，深陷情欲泥潭的难道不一直是你吗，你怎么忘记了当初你有多少该死的床伴？真的是好笑，假若你是一名omega的话，你的风流史要是卖给报社的话，同样能赚很多钱。”

“维吉尔，你是不是因为怀孕导致整一个人头脑昏乱，想不清楚事情了？我可不知道现在身为sugar daddy模样并且还在自己宅邸里养了两个情人的可怜鬼到底是谁，一直对外称没有任何被标记打算的你怎么在这个时候带着一身尼禄的alpha信息素来到我的事务所里？怎么，要不是我亲自发现了你怀孕了差不多有一个多月的事实，难不成你现在来我的事务所的目的是告诉我你怀了毛头小子的种并且他是你的终身标记alpha？”

“你又懂了什么？但丁，你什么都不知道，就不要愚蠢地站在所谓的道德高地对我指手画脚，”孩子与怀孕永远都是维吉尔的疼痛，被无意间撕扯开伤疤看到血肉的男子仍旧做着顽强抵抗，即便这么做会将伤口拉的更开，但丁根本不知道维吉尔到底为了母亲这个身份做出了什么，失去了什么，偿还了什么。

维吉尔他的确没有想到事情会演变成这种好笑的结果，只不过想要来询问但丁这个周末是否有时间来他家里吃一顿饭，虽然不想承认，可是他真切地思念但丁，虽然说尼禄的alpha信息素的确让他焦躁的omega情绪降下去不少，可惜这种熟悉而又陌生的感觉让维吉尔大概猜到了何为在相同的地方摔两次跟头。

除了事务所开外，他怎么也联系不上但丁，私人手机一直处于关机状态，而这些东西还是面对面邀请来的比较真诚，于是维吉尔让他人去代替自己开了会议，在周六的早上一脸放松的来到但丁的老旧事务所里。

“你又可以肯定尼禄是我的alpha了？再说一句吧，但丁，我肚子里的孩子是否是谁的貌似也不关你事情吧？你们alpha难道不是只要负责将精液射进去，擦擦屁股就可以离开了了吗？你又担忧什么，反正作为容器的永远不是你们，什么都只要交给omega处理就可以了，我说错了吗？”

“哈，维吉尔，真的是好笑，”但丁夸张的拍打着大腿，成功地表演出一副被逗笑到肚子疼的模样，“你真的是太他吗的好笑了，什么叫做道德高地，不好意思，我也觉得我的确比你有资格站在那个高点。什么都交给omega处理？抱歉哦，我永远都不会成为你口中那种该死的alpha，你满意了吗？噢，我突然想起来了，你前段时间才跟我说继承人的关系，还问我喜欢男孩还是女孩来着不是吗？”

“……是的，继承人这一点我并不反驳，既然你都知道我怀孕的事实，我也没有必要跟你继续假装掩饰下去，这没有意思。”

“原来你只不过是想要给你乱搞出来的孩子冠一个斯巴达的姓名而已，维吉尔啊维吉尔，虽然说我不是老套的那一方人了，可是这种不明不白的孩子也能归入斯巴达继承人的队列里，我都不知道斯巴达和伊娃会怎么想？你真的适合做一个母亲？得了吧，这太好笑了。”

“来，当着我的面，维吉尔，怎么说我也是掌握斯巴达事业的另一人，虽然是隐形的但不代表我没有。你站在我的面前，你不是很喜欢居高临下对人发出指令吗，亲爱的哥哥啊，你能在我的面前说清楚，那个可怜孩子的父亲到底是谁吗？”

“但丁，这不关你事。”

“所以说，你本人都说不出来孩子的父亲是谁对吗，还是你羞愧于说出真正父亲的名字，维吉尔，你这种把戏我已经看透了，从小到大你以为我不知道你撒谎时候会怎么样吗？算是我求你了，维吉尔，代表斯巴达和伊娃，这种血统不明的孩子还是不要进入我们家族里了吧。”

“当初不知道谁对着我说，要是我在外面乱搞出孩子也不会被承认的，我觉得这种条例应该是通用的，不仅仅只能针对我，这种做法在圈内会被枪毙的吧。你若是真的想要名正言顺地将其冠上斯巴达这个姓氏的话，你就认认真真的对待与尼禄之间的情感，从头来过也不算太晚，不是吗？”

“什么？何为认认真真的对待与尼禄之间的情感？何又为做从头来过？我告诉你，但丁，有的事情并不是你所想的那么简单，假若真的能和你脑子里那一套幼稚的玩法一模一样的话，我倒是谢天谢地了，再者，我怎么做跟你又有什么关系，为什么要拿父亲和母亲的名义对我打压，谁赋予给你的权利？”

“维吉尔，别他妈的装了，既然都知道我对你进行了监视，你还觉得我对你的了解不够多吗？”但丁猛地站起来，盯着比他稍高一点的兄长冷色瞳眸，他控制不住伤人的话语从嘴边跑出，看着尖刀一把一把捅入维吉尔身上的同时，能彻底的知道疼痛是从心脏底部不断地迸射而出，他很痛，但是却莫名的兴奋。

“尼禄是真的喜欢你，他看着你的眼神是不会改变的，这个小alpha真的是可怜，居然栽在了你这种善于玩弄权术的家伙手中。维吉尔啊维吉尔，你真的是一个恶人，最起码我不会这般戏弄别人，他妈的，我起码分得清楚什么叫做做爱什么叫做爱情，你连情欲的情和欲都分不清楚。”

“你在说什么，但丁，尼禄喜欢我这个事实我也没有打算否认，我又哪里戏弄别人了？”

“老哥，你跟以前还是一模一样，戳到痛处的话，还拙劣地想要用蹩脚的谎言来掩盖，你没有话说了对吗，”从底部抽出一张文件报告，重重地打在面前的桌子上，这是关于维吉尔人际关系与时间表的整合，注意到维吉尔面部表情的松动与缩小的瞳孔，但丁咧开嘴角露出一个胜利的微笑，“尼禄这个可怜头，我都心疼他了，等下，维吉尔，他该不会还单纯地以为你肚子里的孩子是属于他的？要命了，真的是太要命了。”

“所以，你的意思是？”维吉尔觉得心脏从未跳动的如此快，哪怕是在黑帮交易会议上被数十把枪支抵在脑门上都没有让他此刻如此狼狈不堪，在但丁所有言语攻击下他惨败到体无完肤，颤抖着手不敢去触碰那份文件，害怕翻开就能看到过往那无助而又愚笨的自己。

难不成，维吉尔找不到心脏跳动的节拍，他盯着但丁，无法从双胞胎弟弟似笑非笑的面孔上读出一点有用的信息，难不成但丁已经知道了所有的事实？假若真的是这样，那真的是可笑，但丁居然还信誓旦旦的觉得自己不会成为拍拍屁股就走人的alpha。

“我的意思是，维吉尔啊，你还是把孩子打掉，为了尼禄，好吧，”但丁叹了口气，这一句话化作为利刃直直地刺入维吉尔鲜活跳动的所有器官，把他钉在无形的墙壁上，刹那间，维吉尔只感觉到眼前一片朦胧的血红，咬着牙，握紧的拳头贴在身体两旁，手指已经深深地掐入柔软的手掌，呼吸之间的钝痛让他感到一片天旋地转的恍惚。

“虽然说你不想要告诉别人，这个孩子的父亲其实是V的，不是吗？那个黑发诗人其实才对你的口味吧，我这里都有监控，在你怀孕的大概日期里，你总是跟V出入红灯区，我说的好听点，这是V的，说得不好听的，说不准就是某个娼妓的，我说对了吗？你这样，还是觉得对得起一直在等着你的男孩吗，维吉尔，你真的是阴险，尼禄居然会喜欢你，哈哈哈真的是我听过最好笑的事情莫过于此了。”

”哦？你觉得这个孩子是V的，只是从医生给我开的单子日期往前推算的不是吗？“维吉尔眨着眼，逼迫着泪水倒流，他可不想要在但丁面前展现出一丝一毫的不堪一击，他只是想不明白，过往他躲避事实带来的后果就是如此吗，维吉尔觉得他应该在二十多年前死在生育里好了，生育的疼痛比不过现在被再一次否定与抛弃来的生疼。

裤兜里的手机突然不合时宜响了一下，维吉尔此刻都不想要去查看这条消息到底是什么，在来但丁事务所之前他还去做了一个全方位的检查，他只是想要再一次确认这是否是二十多年前错误的再一次上演，不过现在是不是重蹈覆辙似乎也已经不重要了，反正再一次的，就算是但丁的，他仍旧不要他们两个了，不是吗。

”你如果就是从这些资料里就如此简单的觉得我是你口中那样的人的话，你就这么觉得吧，但丁，我累了，跟你这般没有任何好处的争吵只会让我作呕，“想了好一会，维吉尔终于选择吞咽下几十年一直卡在喉咙里的那块禁果，已经找不到自我的omega只感觉到手脚冰冷，腹部的疼痛早已幻化为全身的麻痹，他木讷的如同被牵线的玩偶。

”你不是想要我去打掉吗？好的，我也觉得这个孩子没有父亲，留在家族里也只是会让人笑话。反正第二继承人是一个alpha，到时候你来找一个omega生下一个名正言顺的孩子也是正确的，你开心就好，但丁。“

但丁没有回答，脱力的再一次坐回椅子上，维吉尔的话语成功的让他呆愣在原地，从变相报复心态里找回自我的但丁只感觉到落入冰点的恐惧，伤害维吉尔的同时也是在伤害自己，他只能眼睁睁地看着自己亲手再一次将好不容易放下尖刺露出信任的维吉尔远远地推开到另外一条永不相及的道路上，晃眼间他貌似能看到维吉尔细瘦长腿上不断滴落的殷红血珠，是如此的刺眼。

突然意识到维吉尔的身体机能早就不太有可能怀上孩子，如果现在还要选择流产，毋庸置疑对他兄长的伤害会更大，他是亲手谋害维吉尔的凶手，这算什么，得不到就要完全摧毁吗？他真的是恶劣，但丁只想要狠狠地给自己来一拳，说不准现在还有一点挽回的可能性？

正当他想要站起身来抢夺过维吉尔手中的电子品，在维吉尔一顿臭骂或者是暴揍的同时将他脆弱不堪的兄长搂入怀里告诉他这只是气话的时候，两人面前的那座老式电话突然响了起来，外界的因素让两位还沉浸在情愫驱使的原始中醒了过来。

维吉尔抢先接起了电话，他的确比但丁更需要来自于外界的援助——转移注意力或者心情，他滑稽的模仿但丁日常接起电话还要装模作样的说出”Devil May Cry“，紧接着他半皱着眉头尝试辨别对方拙劣口音里的着急，夹着电话听不出来电话那边到底是怎么一回事，毕竟没有人在委托事务的时候如此光明正大的自报家门，有趣的是，对面这位自称玛丽安的女性一直嚷嚷着说要找但丁。

“但丁他在这个什么事务所里吗，我现在准备到了，假如他不在的话麻烦现在告诉我一下，我就不用亲自跑一趟了，要知道坐飞机已经够折磨我了。对了，你是他的合伙人吗？要不认识一下？”

“是的，他现在在事务所里，只要推开门进来就可以了。”维吉尔流利的回答着，他选择背对着但丁，拿出手机点开了信息一栏之前他选择用手背粗糙的抹掉眼角即将掉落的眼泪，这里网络信号并不好，打开医生发过来的检测结果一直加载不出来，圆圈不断地转动让维吉尔的耐心被磨灭的干干净净，“请问你找但丁是有什么事？你是想要委托亦或是什么，我这里都可以帮你办理，亲自来一趟事务所的确消耗你太多的时间了。”

“不用，我已经到了，感谢耶稣我终于找到但丁了，要不然我都不知道要怎么跟我爸妈交代。”但丁听不清楚电话那头说了什么，犹豫的伸出手想要抚摸上维吉尔微曲的背部，他知道这真的贴切地伤害到了维吉尔，年幼的维吉尔伤心的时候也是这般蜷缩着身体，抱着双腿夹着眼泪入睡。

颤抖的指尖还未触碰到遥远的彼岸，兄弟两人忽地一起转过头看着被猛地推开的木门，维吉尔手里还握着没有挂断的电话，所有伤感在此刻似乎被屏蔽切断了，还未来得及站起来询问这到底怎么一回事，门口的女士就猛地抓着一张纸冲到但丁的面前，她看起来的确是找了但丁许久的模样。

维吉尔打量着突然闯入的女子，一路疑惑地盯着这幅陌生的面孔猛地冲到但丁的面前，这两个滑稽的人貌似认识，他无法不注意到但丁眼角的抽动与微张想要说话的嘴巴，这应该就是电话里的玛丽安了吧？维吉尔半抿住嘴巴思考到，她闻起来干净极了，这应该是一名beta，也许是但丁的一个朋友，但也有极大可能这是但丁众多床伴的一员，这不关他的事。

“我敢发誓，这全都是真的，打从你上次来找了我之后我就没有再找过别人了，我当时在飞机上思考，如果真的不是你的话，我都不知道要怎么跟爸妈解释了。”玛丽安半哭着将手中的纸张推到但丁的胸前，在但丁嘟囔了一句拿起纸张的额还似乎，beta用手上下扇着风的同时斜着眼打量着旁边倚靠在墙壁的维吉尔，防备和占有的眼神让维吉尔感觉到非常不适。

维吉尔眨了眨眼，表示他没有兴趣打听两人之间的隐私，不想要过度干涉但丁，不单单是出于刚才的怒意，他握着手机，还在思考是否得对刚刚说出的话付诸于行动，只要他一个电话过去，全世界最好的流产手术就会在三个小时之后冰冷地在手术室里等待着他。

正想要离开事务所，转身就看到了但丁脸上的表情，这实在是过于精彩，手里脆弱纸张都要被但丁给捏碎了，维吉尔能听到但丁低声不断咒骂道这是狗屎，不祥的预感让维吉尔感到一阵复仇的喜悦，微微偏斜身体将注意点落在双胞胎弟弟手中的纸张，丝毫不理会名为玛丽安的女士是否生气，等他看清楚这张报告之后，维吉尔也愣在了原地，最后只是冷笑着挤出了几个字，

“这就是你所谓的正统继承人？”


End file.
